The One and Only
by TheOneAndOnly25
Summary: Eric first noticed Tris when she jumped off of the train. What happens when Four gets her first, then suddenly loses her? Will he be able to get the girl of his dreams from the idiot that lost her? No war, Al is alive. ON HIATUS!
1. Leadership and Realizations

**Hey guys! So, this is my first Divergent fanfic that I'm writing and I'm writing an Eric/Tris ship because I think Eric has a fluffy, cuddly, nice side that no one knows about because he has no one TO share it with. Tris and Tobias still had their little fling, but Tris ended it when she felt like she just didn't like him like he likes her. I think that the FourTris ship is a little old and I want to try my hand at this. I also think that a jealous Four against a protective Eric can go SO MANY WAYS! There are some very good Eric/Tris fanfics out there, my favorite so far being **_**'Dauntless to the Core' **_**by Torry-Riddle. It is currently a WIP but I would highly suggest reading it. It's updated frequently and is a great read for EricxTris shippers. Anyways, I will try my hardest to get out updates frequently but please try not to hate me if I got missing sometimes! I'm warning you know it will happen…. I'm currently writing a Doctor Who fanfic that I will not post until it is finished and is currently one big mess of a project. So bear with me Initiates and I promise to update as frequent as possible! Also a No War story (I see you rolling your eyes) and Al is alive (Just one more person for Eric to get jealous of ;P). This will be in Third-Person as well because the how well I can write in First-Person is about as well as Al's throwing skills. Sorry about the long A/N…. I ramble a lot. NOW, to the story my Initiates!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story…except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 1: Leadership and Realizations **_

When she jumped off the train with the Candor girl he was impressed. One of the only Stiff's who have transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. It took balls to leave Abnegation for Dauntless, especially when you look like you could blow away in the wind. It was an even bigger surprise to him when she stepped up first to jump and then took off her jacket. '_With the right training the Stiff could go farther than all the other idiots' _Eric thought as she prepared to jump. He instantly took a liking to her when she didn't scream, or flinch for that matter when she jumped into the black pit.

"Anyone else wanna be as brave as the Stiff or do I have to push you all?" He said as no one else looked like they were ready to jump into the unknown. One by one all the new initiates jumped down, with Eric following behind shortly. When Eric stood in front of all the initiates for the first time, initiation had finally begun. _'This is going to be a fun one' _Eric thought with a sadistic smile as he saw Four eyeing up the Stiff.

….

He didn't know what it was about the Stiff that captivated him, but he knew from the moment he saw her get off of the damn train, he was done for. He only hoped it was the same for her. He hated pushing her like he did, but he also knew if he didn't, Four or someone else would notice. He only hopes he gets the chance to make up for it all. He knows that with some serious training she could wipe the mats with the other initiates faces. She has true potential.

When Eric saw Four making puppy dog eyes at Tris for the first time, he wanted to laugh and point it out to everyone in the compound. The second time he just looked away. The third time though, he wanted to throw up at the sight. The looks suddenly stopped after the initiates went through Lauren's Fear Landscape and Eric knew that this could be one of his only chances to win her over. _'After initiation, when it's O.K' _He thought to himself after that day of fears. And when he saw her name in the first slot during the final rankings, he knew now was his time.

….

After the rankings were announced, Four announced that the Job Choosing Ceremony would be in two weeks' time and for the initiates-now-members to start thinking about what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives as they cannot pick again.

'_She only has __**SIX **__fears!' _Eric thought as he was walking down a corridor. _'She would make a great Leader and taking the position from that asshole Peter would put him in his place… but make her a target-'_ His train of thought stopped as he ran into someone.

"Watch out" He snapped as he looked down to see who ran into him. Tris. "Sorry, I'm not a big morning person" He grumbled out as she mumbled a "Are you an anything person?" which made him chuckle a genuine chuckle not filled with malice or emptiness, but humor. This got a weird look from Tris and she remembered why she was going this way in the first place. As Eric started to walk away she stopped him with a 'Wait up!' which shortly followed with light footsteps chasing after him. He continued to walk as she started talking.

"I was going to go up to your office later but if you're open can I talk to you really quick? I was wondering what kind of jobs were available for me to choose from." Tris said as they were coming up on the Leaders offices, which were so conveniently located near the Control Room.

From inside the Control Room we see Four trying to keep the concern off of his face. Even though he and Tris were done _'For now'_ he thought, he was still worried for her. When he saw Tris bump into Eric he stiffened and thought Eric was going to do something…. well, Eric, but instead a few seconds later he started chuckling. Unusual. When he saw Eric start to walk away and Tris walk in the other direction, he relaxed almost instantly… until he saw Tris shout something and run back towards him. When he saw the duo walking toward the Control Room and then right passed it, Four realized they were walking toward the Leader's offices. Again, weird.

Shortly after Eric and Tris passed the Control Room they heard the large vault-like door open. When they turned around and saw Four looking at them with curious and demanding eyes, Tris immediately moved behind Eric to hide herself as she was not ready to face the accusations Four was sure to start throwing her way. Eric's hands seemed to have a mind of their own and automatically went behind him to do a kind of backwards hug. The simple action raised anger and jealousy in Fours eyes and posture when he saw what Eric was doing.

"How can I help you on this lovely day Four?" Eric said all too sweetly with a smirk on his face, and earned a snicker from Tris and a glare from Four. "I came out here to talk to Tris, actually. I wanted to ask her a few things if that's okay with you. _Private_ things" He said back. Eric felt Tris's hands grip his vest and her head shaking back and forth between his shoulder blades. "Actually, you can't. Tris and I were just going to discuss some _private _things if that's okay with you" Eric said the last part in a mocking tone. That earned him another glare.

With that, Four retreated back into the Control Room and Eric gently coaxed Tris from behind his back. "It's okay Tris, he's gone now." He said ever so gently. When Tris came out from behind him, he noticed her eyes held unshed tears and pure anger. He led them to his office and after a glass of vodka for Tris, she finally broke. Tears came out of her eyes like a dam just broke and Eric gathered her in his arms and let her cry. After 15 minutes when she stopped they both just stood there in their embrace, Tris feeling like her body just fit with his and very comfortable while Eric just felt like he was in heaven, with the girl of his dreams in his arms. That was when realization hit him like a knife to the face. He was in love with this girl, this Stiff who somehow wormed her way into his heart and life. Never in his life would he thought he would fall in love, let alone a small-but-powerful Abnegation girl who was nothing in the beginning, and _so much more_ in the end. He didn't want to take things too fast for Tris, but he would wait for her and protect her from our resident asshole, Four.

Eric wasn't the only one figuring things out. Tris knew there wasn't anything between her and Four, it was gone when he yelled at her in Lauren's Fear Landscape for no reason. When she was in Four's arms, she felt like it was a forced feeling. But with Eric, it just felt so natural, like it was meant to be this way. She knew Four was going to try to bounce her back to him and she wouldn't let that happen, She knew who she wanted to be with, but did not want to ruin it by taking it too fast. Little did she know Eric was having similar thoughts about them. After a solid half an hour of just standing there basking in each other's presence, Tris finally spoke "Is there a Leader position open?" The sudden noise startled Eric who jumped a little upon hearing her voice.

"Aw, did the little Stiff scare the big, bad Eric?" Tris couldn't help tease as she felt Eric jump. All she got in response was a laugh and a shake of the head. "Yes, there is a Leader position open and no, all of this was not scared by a little Stiff!" He said as he gestured to his whole body. Tris just shook her head and said she wanted to take the Leader position. Eric's eyes brightened at that as he would probably train her and work with her the most out of the other three leaders.

"Well then, let's go talk to Max!"

And with that, the duo left.

**So that was chapter 1! Tell me what you guys thought about it, I really appreciate feedback and any comments on what I did wrong or just… anything really! Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow, which will go more in depth about the leadership role and the EricxTris romance won't start for a little bit yet. Also, because Tris ended things with Tobias so early, her fear of intimacy doesn't exist. We're also going to pretend that Dauntless doesn't give two shits about Divergent's… that just makes life so much easier. The other characters will come in in the next few chapters… don't worry I haven't forgotten. Surprise really. Oh well, I'll see you next chapter, my little Initiates!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	2. Acceptance

**Hey guys! Wow, 159 views! I was not expecting that. Thank you all very much for even considering to read my story! Anyways, here is the next installment of **_**The One and Only **_**which will mostly be focusing on Tris' new job and all that. By the way this takes place about two weeks before the other initiates choose their jobs just in case that confused anyone. I'll make sure to include the other characters next chappie as this will be focused on Eric and Tris during her training. Again, thank you guys so much for the views, follows, favorites, and the reviews! I was seriously NOT expecting to get what I got for this. It really means a lot to me, so thank you! Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it Initiates! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 2: Acceptance**_

When they reached Max's office Eric led Tris inside and both were greeted with a "Hello" from Max and a smile. Max motioned for them to sit in the two black office chairs in front of his desk. "What brings you two here today?" Max asked with a curious look. "Tris here wants to take the leadership position and we didn't even have to come to here for it." Tris looked between Eric and Max at the formers statement and asked, "What do you mean you 'didn't have to come to me'?"

Max and Eric just laughed at that while Tris got a very confused look on her face. When they both stopped, Max finally answered her question. "You were by far the most qualified for this position, Tris. You have only six fears and while you don't have the best fighting skills, Eric says you have potential and all the other leaders agree with him, including me. We were going to ask you about a few days before the Job Choosing Ceremony, but if you're willing to get started now, that would be wonderful." At this, Tris' eyes brightened and she immediately responded.

"Can I start today? I'm not busy and I wanted to start as soon as possible. I do have a question though, why not choose Peter? He wanted the position and, while he wasn't better than me during Stage's 2 and 3 he did very well in Stage 1." It was Eric who responded to this.

"He's a coward Tris. Trying to get rid of you by throwing you into the Chasm is not what being Dauntless is about." Max got a distasteful look on his face and shook his head at this. "Being Dauntless is about being brave and fighting for what you believe in, not trying to take out a girl because she's beating you at something. As for the physical part? Sure, he did well but he was a coward and stabbed out another initiates eye so that he could be first. Imagine if he was a Leader, what he would do if somebody didn't listen to him? Worse, Tris. As a Leader he could ruin what Dauntless is all about. He could also ruin our relations with the other Factions by doing the same thing; Stab their eye out and leave them to die. That's why he would never make a good Leader." Eric finished with a look to match Max.

After Eric finished there was a silence in the room. The silence was broken when Tris cleared her throat and asked, "So, what do we start with?" Eric and Max shared a look, as if they were communicating with each other. Just as Max opened his mouth to speak, Eric cut him off with, "We'll split the days into two parts. First half will be physical training. Second half will be, well, the rest. The paper work and the meetings. How to deal with the other Factions will come during the second week when you will spend time with the other leaders going to their represented Factions. Veronica has Candor, Max has Amity, and I have Erudite. We don't deal with Abnegation much, but when we do, Max usually takes care of it." At this Max interrupted him. "I think that honor should go to Tris now, seeing as she came from there. She knows their customs and what to do. She will be the best Leader we have to deal with them without any of us wanting to rip our hair out." He finished with a grimace.

With that, Max stood up and went to a cabinet behind his desk. When he opened it there were a few sets of silver and a few sets of gold keys hanging on dark red wood pegs. He took out a set of silver keys and a set of gold keys with two keys each on each keychain. "I know it's a little early to be giving you these but here are the keys to your apartment and office. I gave you an apartment close to Eric as you two will be working closely for the next few months. Your office keys are the silver keys and your office is right next to Eric's. This way if you need anything just go right to Eric. The other leaders will help you of course, but as Eric will be training you, it will just be easier to see him. Your apartment comes fully furnished and is ready to be moved into. I would do it at night though so the initiates sleeping in the dorms won't become suspicious."

At the mention of suspicious initiates, Tris already knew she would be interrogated by Christina the first night she would not be there. She had an excuse for the mornings, as she already woke up early to do we morning run. Nights would certainly be tricky and many accusations would be thrown her way and soon. When Eric saw a weird look pass over Tris's face he knew it was time to leave. "Thank you Max. I know Tris will be a fast learner and will exceed our expectations." After Eric said that he led Tris out of the office by placing his hand at the small of her back and back to his office. He took great pleasure when Tris did not move his hand until she went to sit down in the spinney chair behind his desk.

Eric went around his desk to lean on it next to Tris. He waited a moment and broke the silence with, "You're worried, aren't you." Silence. "About your Candor friend, right? I wouldn't worry too much. Just tell her something believable, just not about you're position. That won't be announced until the Ceremony. She may pester you about it and that's all she may get the chance to do. You're going to be-"Tris cut him off with, "She's not the only one I'm worried about. I can handle her but I'm more worried about having Four breathe down my neck every time I'm alone. He'll know where I live and I know he's going to try to get me back. And when I'm in my office? I can see it now, at least once a week he'll come knocking trying to take me to lunch or dinner or something! If he won't leave me alone I _will not be responsible for my ACTIONS!_" Tris screamed the last part, getting angry.

Eric jumped from his position to lean down and grab her shoulders. When she calmed down at the gesture he spoke in a gentle, yet firm voice. "It will be _okay _Tris, I promise. You won't have the opportunity to be alone that often. For the first few weeks you'll be learning about the Faction and everything on being a leader with me and the other leaders. During lunch you'll either be with your friends or the leaders so he won't have the opportunity there. As for everything else? I'll always be there Tris. I will protect you from him, Tris and so will your friends if he bothers you. They may like him now, but if he bothers you? They'll help you."

Tris sat and thought for a minute. He had valid points for everything she was worried about. She could trust Eric even though others may not. If Four so much as _looked at her _without her wanting him to, she knew Eric could fix that. With that thought, she stood up and hugged Eric tightly. She was pleased when Eric held her just as tight and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Eric felt so _complete _with her in his arms, but he knew they had things to accomplish today. With that sad thought he slowly pulled away and held her in front of him. "As much as I would love to stay like this all day, we should get going. I want you to show me your route for your run and do some strength training. After that, we'll have lunch and come back up to my office to get started with the paperwork." After they separated quite slowly, Tris told him she would meet him in the dorms in 15 minutes for their run.

…...

When Tris entered the dormitory she saw all of the initiates had woken up and silently walked over to her bunk, feeling the piercing starts she got on her back. The most prominent one was from Christina, even though she couldn't tell she knew Christina was practically glaring at her back, demanding an explanation with her eyes. Tris simply grabbed her running clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out of the bathroom she was pleased that only one person looked up when she walked out. Christina. _'Time to face the music. Joy.' _Tris thought with sarcasm. When Tris started packing up a bag of extra training clothes, Christina was just about to start asking questions when Eric came in. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction except for Tris. She just kept filling her bag casually as if the scariest Dauntless Leader wasn't standing in the doorway. "Are you ready to go Tris?" All heads snapped back to her direction when Eric asked her. She just smirked at everyone as she walked past them, her bag lightly bouncing against her side as she walked.

When the duo were out of earshot of the dorms they both started cracking up. Tris was bent over, holding her sides and trying not to fall while Eric was leaning heavily against the wall trying not to fall. "Did you see their faces? They were _priceless!_" Tris managed to wheeze out from in between laughs. Her statement just caused them to laugh harder.

When they finally managed to calm down, the duo finally got to walking. "Hold up a minute, I just wanna drop this off in my office really quick, then we can start." Tris said as Eric got a confused look on his face when they were going towards the offices instead of the entrance to the compound.

After dropping Tris' clothes off in her office, they started toward the entrance. When they started running, Eric took note of Tris' route and her speed differentiation as she went passed certain landmarks. When the compound was insight Eric sped past Tris and shouted "My pace" He was surprised when she was able to keep a strong and steady pace with him. When they came up to the compound, they stopped in front of the doors to catch their breath.

After catching their breath, Eric held open the door for Tris to enter and he put his hand on her back to guide her to the cafeteria. "Let's grab some breakfast then we can head to the training room for our strength training." Tris heard from him as she went to grab a muffin and some coffee. When the duo went to sit down Tris saw he grabbed a plate full of eggs and bacon. "You have a good route going and the different speeds you set up are very well placed. Gotta say, it was a pleasant surprise when I saw you keeping pace with me. Not many people can do that. I'm impressed." Tris could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke and she felt proud of herself when he said that to her.

Just as she was going to respond, Four walked into the cafeteria. She visibly stiffened and got a cold look in her eyes with a set jaw along with it. Eric noticed her demeanor change and turned around to see what was the cause or it.

Ah, Four. Fucking wonderful.

Four just glanced at them as he walked into the cafeteria, his eyes brightening when he saw Tris. That dampened, though, when he saw her posture and her facial expression and Eric sitting with her. He had hoped to get some alone time with her this morning, but he saw now that that was not going to happen. He settled for getting his breakfast and walking over to the table with Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, and Al, who were all gaping at Eric and Tris at the same table as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Do any of you know what's going on with Tris and Eric?" Four asked as he sat down. Everyone shook their head no and Christina spoke up, "No, but Eric came into the dorm this morning and asked Tris if she was ready to go somewhere. I don't know what they're up to but it's certainly something. The weird thing was Tris had a bag of clothes with her and walked out as if it was no big deal!" Everyone's eyes, excluding Christina, Will, and Al, practically bulged out of their eye sockets. Four's hands clenched and Zeke was the first to notice it. "Dude, what happened between you and Tris? She seems so _tense _around you. I thought you two were going out or something." Almost everyone got a shocked look on their face and Christina had this look in her eye as if to say _'WHAT ELSE HASN'T SHE TOLD ME!' _Four just responded with a shrug of the shoulders and "We broke up after I yelled at her during Lauren's Landscape. She slapped me and stormed out. I didn't mean to yell at her, I just knew I couldn't take it easy on her. I still love her, I just need to talk to her, but I don't think Eric is going to let me near her anytime soon."

They all looked over at the other table when they heard Tris' laughter float over and saw her throwing bits of muffin at Eric, who was picking them up and throwing them back. "You guys see this right? I'm not hallucinating am I?" Al said as they all stared in wonder at how Tris could do something like that without getting thrown over the Chasm.

They all turned back to their normal positions and quietly sat, each thinking their own thoughts on the obvious relationship forming between their friend and the Leader. It was Uriah who broke the silence. "I'm sorry about you and Tris, but if you ever want her back you're going to have to move fast because it looks like a certain leader is beating you to her." Everyone nodded their heads at the statement and everyone went back to thinking. The silence was once again broken, but this time by a text. Everyone looked over to Christina, who instantly dropped her fork and yanked her phone out of her pocket.

'_Stop it. Things are __OVER __between me and Four. Accept that already. You'll only fail in the long run.' -Tris_

There only thing that followed was silence.

**So there is chapter two! I hope you initiates enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up by the end of the day tomorrow and I hope should be pretty good. I tried to make this one longer than the previous chapter and I succeeded. I'll be making them longer as I go along with the story so don't worry. Write what you want to happen in later chappies and I may work my magic to make it happen! I like to include you guys in the story too, so if you have any OC ideas for future transfers, start thinking because they will be coming up in the story. I'll see you next chapter, my Initiates!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	3. Training

**Hey guys! So, I haven't had school for the past two days and it's been **_**wonderful! **_**I've been able to write without an interruption or have to deal with stupid teachers looking over my shoulder so that's been nice. Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter, my initiates!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 3: Training**_

Eric and Tris left almost immediately after she sent the text. She wanted to make it as clear to them as possible that she was _done and over_ with Four. They can choose if they want to accept that or not, that's not her problem. Of course Christina was going to _pound _her with questions, but she could deal with it, she would have to. _'Dinner is going to be a _blast _tonight' _Tris thought with a groan.

…

When Eric and Tris entered the training room, they went straight to the weights area. The weights area contained everything from dumbbells to plyo boxes to bench presses to Smith Machines. It was basically a strength nuts' paradise. "Alright Stiff, let's see how strong you really are. Try starting on the 15 pound dumbbells and we'll go from there." Eric said the first part with a teasing voice. Tris just grumbled what sounded like an 'okay' but he wasn't sure.

Tris walked over to the dumbbell rack and pulled off a pair of 15 pounds. They were heavy, she noted, but not so heavy that she couldn't move her arm or they weighed her down. "How do they feel?" Came the question from Eric. "Heavy, but no too heavy." Tris answered. Eric nodded and went to go pick up his own dumbbells. "Alright, I'm going to show you my own routine. I do it twice a week: Mondays and Fridays are strength days. Tuesdays through Thursdays are sparring days while Saturdays and Sundays I just do my run in the morning. That sound like a good schedule to follow?" Tris just nodded and began to follow his instructions.

After an hour and a half of training, it was 11:30 and Tris felt like she couldn't move anything without hurting. Eric had released her and told her to meet him in his office at one. Just enough time a shower and then lunch. Tris was heading up to her apartment to shower when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw Four standing at the end of the hallway she just walked down. She sighed and turned around, hoping that he would take the hint and leave her alone.

Apparently he doesn't take hints very well.

She quickened her pace when she heard footsteps behind her and felt a hand grab her forearm to stop her. "Why are you over here in the _Leader apartments _Tris? Where are you going?" She pried her arm out of his tight grip and started to walk again. "As you pointed out, Captain Obvious, I'm going to a _Leader apartment. _Eric's to be exact." She lied. If anyone, _especially_ Four_, _found out about her job this soon he was sure to have a conniption and tell their friends. She also can't have Four knowing where she lives just yet. Or at all. He would bother her to _no end _if he could saunter down here whenever he felt like it, knock on her door, and ask something stupid, like a date or 'can we talk?' or something along those lines. She heard him make a surprised noise and stop dead in his tracks. "Well, I thought we could talk really quick. I need to expla-"He was cut off. "Shut up right now Four. I don't want to hear this from you. If I did I would have come to you awhile ago. I've seen the looks at me and the glares at Eric and I don't appreciate it. So can you please stop looking like a kicked puppy for being an asshole and doing what you did and go back to being a normal asshole?" She turned back around to walk away and this time she didn't hear any footsteps following her.

When she knocked on Eric's door, he had a very surprised look when he answered. He was about to ask a question when Tris cut him off and let herself in. Eric just poked his head out of the doorway and when he saw Four, that explained everything. He simply smirked at the instructor and closed his door. When he went back inside, he found Tris sitting on a barstool in the kitchen taking everything in.

The floors were light wood paneling in the living room and the walls were painted a pale blue. One wall had the Erudite Manifesto written in white and the wall opposite of it had the Dauntless Manifesto written in black. The kitchen floor was light gray tiling with pale blue walls and an island in the middle with 3 bar stools on the side facing the door. The kitchen make an 'L' shape with the counter tops and the island top made of light gray marble and the walls were painted the same pale blue as the living room. There was a stainless steel double door refrigerator and stainless steel stove with various appliances scattered around the counter tops. In the living room was a black couch facing a flat screen TV with a dark brown coffee table with a glass top in between with a black loveseat to the right against the wall.

After a few minutes, Eric finally spoke. "So, what brings you here?" Tris turned to look at Eric who was leaning against a counter. "Oh you know, visiting a friend, running away from my ex, not being able to go into my apartment to shower until he leaves. Same old same old." She finished with sarcasm lacing her voice, which caused Eric to laugh and Tris to glare. This just caused Eric to laugh harder and Tris started laughing after a minute. When they stopped laughing Eric said, "I think it's safe to go now. Your place is right next door and lunch is right about now so he should be in the cafeteria. You'll be safe." Tris got up and went around to hug Eric. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you for letting me barge in here. I might just have to make it a frequent occurrence." She finished with a teasing voice. Eric hugged her just as tight and responded with, "You're welcome to barge in here anytime you want. Or I can just give you a key; that might work better." He finished with a smile.

….

After Tris went home and showered, she went down to the cafeteria. Since it was still early into lunch, there were many tables open. She chose one that was across the cafeteria from her friends' table as they should be coming in around this time. Just as she was about to dig into her cheeseburger she saw the group she had been dreading to see since the whole thing with Four after initiation and even more so after the text. She hung her head down and hoped they wouldn't notice her.

Her hope was demolished when she heard people sitting down at her table. She looked up to see Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, and Al all sitting down and staring at her as if she was supposed to say something. Tris just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her burger. It was a minute before Marlene broke the silence. "Why?" The question that wanted so man answers. Why did you break up with Four? Why did you choose Eric? Why didn't you tell _us_? So many answers for one simple, yet oh so complicated question. Tris sighed and finally looked up to find curious faces staring at her.

"Because I don't like him. He's just not the guy for me yet he seems to think I'm his everything. He would follow me around like an over protective boyfriend and look like a kicked puppy while being the asshole instructor all at the same time. When he yelled at me for having a panic attack with nothing but anger in his eyes, I knew that was it. We were done. And now we are, I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea about that. And as for Eric? Once you get past the asshole, sadistic, cruel, heartless side of him he can be pretty nice."

"But Four is so much better for you, Tris! He's a nice guy and he loves you. Plus, he's hot Tris, like _really fucking hot!_ I don't know why you would leave him for someone like Eric. Eric is sadistic and cruel and will only hurt you Tris. We only want what's best for you and we know it isn't Eric. We've seen you spend time with him and even though it hasn't been much, we don't think you should because the more time you spend with him, the more you will get attached to him and have your heart broken." That was Christina's response to Tris' statement and all Tris could do was gape at her while the others nodded their heads in agreement. Tris just shook her head and mumbled a 'You wouldn't understand' before storming out of the cafeteria, leaving the others to just watch her leave.

….

After Tris stormed out of the cafeteria with a scowl on her face, she headed up to Eric's office to start working on the paperwork part of training. When she got up to his office she just walked in, not even bothering to knock. Eric looked up upon her entrance and smiled softly at her. "I see you kept your word on barging in whenever. Are you ready to get started? There's a rule book on the desk" He nodded to a thick, black book, "Whenever you're ready to start." Tris nodded and went to go sit down in one of the black chairs he had in front of his desk. She propped her feet up on his desk, which he looked at with raised eyebrows, and started to read.

After reading a good portion of the book, Tris yawned and checked her watch. Her eyes bulged at the time; it was already 7:30! She had been reading for 6 hours! _'No wonder my ass hurts…' _she thought to herself as she stood up and began to stretch. She glanced at Eric though the corner of her eye and saw him almost done reading a stack of reports on his desk. He looked up at her and asked her if she wanted to get dinner when he was done. She nodded and told her to meet her at her place when he was done.

Just as Tris was done getting ready, she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it to see Eric leaning against the frame. "Ready?" She nodded and they were off. When they entered the cafeteria, Eric guided her through with his hand on her back. He led them over to the Leader's table after grabbing their dinner and Tris got very confused. Eric noticed this and told her. "I think it's time you meet out other leader, Veronica. She's only a few years older than you and I think you'll really like her."

Max and Veronica looked between Tris and Eric. Max was pleasantly surprised when he saw Tris sitting down and looked over at Veronica to see her expression. It was curious and excited. Veronica knew who this girl was and she had been wanting to meet her ever since she got word from Max that she was the new leader. Veronica extended her hand out across the table to Tris and said, with a mouthful of burger, "Hey I'm Veronica! You must be Tris, our new leader right?" Tris smiled and shook her hand back. They liked each other already.

It was when the leaders were about halfway done with their dinner and talking animatedly with one another, especially Veronica and Tris who were getting on like a house on fire when Tris spotted the group of people she thought were her friends. She got the same posture and demeanor when she saw Four walk into the cafeteria that same morning. The other three leaders stopped talking and looked in the direction Tris was glaring lasers and noted it was just her group of friends and, of course, Four. Veronica asked what was wrong and Tris answered with. "They wanted me to get back together with Four because they think he's good for me and to stop spending time with Eric because they think he's sadistic and cruel. Even though they don't know why I'm doing it, even if they did I'm sure they would say the same thing. I thought friends were supposed to support your decision, but I guess I know what kind of friends they are now. Not very good ones." Tris finished with a big scowl adorning her features.

Veronica frowned and then spoke, "I had the same problem with my friends from my initiate class. When they heard I was to become a leader they all thought the same things as your friends will soon think after the announcement. I had to ditch them and make new friends, you may have to do the same thing. That's up to you _and _to them. In the end it will most likely be your choice, Tris. You just have to make the right one." With that Veronica excused herself to dump her trash and leave the cafeteria. Max quickly followed and soon it was just Eric and Tris.

Eric and Tris left with Eric's hand on her back leading her out. They passed Four's table and Eric was pleased to note his hands clenching on top of the table. After leading her to the dorms instead of her apartment she asked why. "So you can get your things…. You shouldn't have to stay here with those idiots."

After gathering her belongings, he led her back to the apartments where they bid each other goodnight and went their separate way.

**Alright I know it's a bit of a boring ending but I just ran out of ideas for this chapter. I hoped you Initiates enjoyed what I did with all the character interactions…. I tried. Next chappie with most likely skip to about a week ahead and we may even have some EricxTris in this chapter. FINALLY! Yeah so, watch out for the next chapter Initiates and I'll see you then! **

**Everyone say Happy Birthday to a very dear friend of mine, le1990! Happy Birthday dear and I hope you had a good one!**


	4. Bruises and Mashed Potatoes

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the positive responses so far, they really encourage me in trying to write more and get out chapters faster for you guys, even if the faster part doesn't exactly happen. Here is chapter 4 with a little romance and maybe a little jealousy as promised. The romance part may be a little sappy and cliché so I'm sorry for that but I just had to. The opportunity was there and mashed potatoes and refrigerators and UGH! Just a heads up, I don't write the make out, kissy-kissy scenes so just…. Make up your own thing for that. NOT LEMON… yet anyways. I hope it's at least decent and you Initiates enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 4: Bruises and Mashed Potatoes**_

It had been a week since her friends' outburst and Four's confrontation in the hall way where he almost discovered her secret. Even though everyone who worked for the government part of Dauntless knew who Tris was, Max made it clear that if it was spoken to a non-government Dauntless, they would be in serious trouble. Ever since Tris started her job a week ago training under Eric, she has never felt better in her life. Her fighting has improved greatly, her aim with her knives and shooting have also improved, she has gotten stronger and she is always gaining new knowledge on her faction. The reports are boring but spending time with Eric makes up for it.

She and Eric have also gotten a lot closer. Especially after he started flirting with her the first time he had her pinned on their first day of training.

_**Flashback**_

_Sweat was dripping down their foreheads as they circled each other again. It was Tris' second day training and they had just gotten back from their run. They were now sparring against each other so Eric could asses Tris' abilities and what she needed to improve on, which was a lot. She was still very sore from yesterday and was trying very hard to keep up with him. They had been going at it for about 15 minutes now and she was starting to tire._

"_I didn't think you had it in you to last this long. I have to say, I'm impressed Tris." As he said that he threw a punch at her jaw and her stomach, both of which she blocked. "Your Erudite brain should have processed by now that I don't take well to giving up OR loosing Eric." She replied with determination in her voice, all sense of tiredness in her body gone with Eric's comment. She looked for weak spots in his stance and saw that he wasn't guarding the lower half of this torso. She kicked him swiftly in his right side and jumped back when we went to charge at her. She saw him coming back again and noticed how he was keeping his lower half guarded now and his face exposed. When he charged her again, she ducked out of his way and quickly punched his jaw. She went to try and kick his side again, but he grabbed her leg and yanked it so she ended up sprawled on the mat below them. He quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head._

"_Didn't know you liked to be on the bottom Tris. I would've thought you'd have taken control by now." He said with a smirk on his face that she just wanted to wipe right off. She rolled her eyes and quickly pushed her hips into his and flipped them with her legs. "This what you wanted? You know, I just can't see you as one to lay back and watch someone else take the lead." She responded with a smug smile as she watched him loose his smirk. He simply smiled and said, "Good job Tris. Now, let's work on your stance…."_

_**End of flashback**_

"What's got you happy?" Eric's voice startled her from her revere and she sat straight up in her chair. She was so caught up in her thinking that she hadn't even noticed him come in and sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She merely shrugged and went back to typing the report she was working on before she dosed off. "Just thinking about training, why?" She answered only half expecting an answer.

"I wanted to ask if you had any plans for dinner. If you don't, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place." He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Tris just smiled and said she would love to come over. "Great! Just walk in, say 8 o'clock. Does that work?" Tris nodded and smiled at him. She stood up to walk around her desk when he stood up so she could hug him. She stood on her toes and whispered, "See you at 8." Before kissing his cheek. This was how they usually parted ways now, with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They both loved it but would secretly hope for more to happen one night.

Looks like Eric got impatient.

To be honest, so was Tris.

Hell, Veronica and Max even had a bet on when they would get together. Then again, so did half the government workers.

….

When dinner time came around for the gang, Zeke came running, literally running, into the cafeteria to get to his table. When he got there he noticed he was the last one there and bent over to catch his breath. After a few moments he finally wheezed out in between breaths, "Guys, I just heard from one of my friends who works with the Dauntless files said that Eric was making a move on Tris today. Said he invited her for dinner-"He stopped to look at his watch, "-about, oh oops, 45 minutes ago! He said they all had bets going on when this was gonna happen. Even Veronica and Max!" He looked over at Four who had clenched fists and a tight jaw. Everyone else had faces of shock. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I thought my shift ended sooner than this. You better go." He barely finished his sentence when Four rushed past him in a blur of motion.

"I thought I'd never say this, but I feel bad for Eric with what's about to happen to him." Will commented and went back to his burger. The others hummed in agreement.

…

When Tris got home at 7:15 she was absolutely ecstatic! She had wanted things to move along, even if it had only been a week, and she hoped tonight that was going to happen. She turned on her curling iron before taking a hurried shower. When she got out she lightly curled the ends of her hair down her back and applied eyeliner, mascara, and gave her eyes a light, smokey look with her eye shadow. She wore black leggings and a midnight blue top with one side hanging off of her shoulder, exposing her Dauntless symbol and her crows. On her feet were silver ballet flats with little black bows on the top. When she was ready she checked her phone. 7:58, perfect. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and left to go right next door. Since Eric said to just walk in she knew the door was unlocked ad let herself in.

When she walked into his apartment she noticed that Eric was sitting at the island waiting for her to come and sit. She walked over to sit next to him and saw that he cooked steak with mashed potatoes and some green vegetables with a glass of wine each. After they both greeted each other, they dug into their meals. Tris moaned when she tasted the steak. "This is _gorgeous_ Eric! Where did you learn how to cook like this… or at all?" Eric chuckled and said, "I wasn't a Stiff." And went back to eating. Tris punched his arm playfully and she too went back to eating.

All throughout dinner was playful and flirty banter between the two friends. During the middle of dinner Eric thought it would be funny to fling a vegetable at Tris while she was drinking her wine. She flung a piece of steak back at him and this started a huge food fight that ended up with two laughing adults covered in bits of food like five year olds. When Tris went to walk back to her seat, as she was currently holding the fridge door open and using it as a shield, she slipped on a bit of mashed potato and was caught by Eric in his arms. She yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck as his automatically went around her waist. They both looked into each other's eyes at the same time and something seemed to click because all at once their faces were getting closer and closer to one another. When their lips were millimeters apart and they were breathing the same air, their eyes shut and they finally met in the middle.

Right after Tris started to deepen the kiss with a prod of the tongue to his lips, they both heard the door bust open and someone shout "You asshole!" Before heavy footsteps were heard and Eric was yanked off of Tris forcefully. Tris opened her eyes to see Four throwing punches left and right at Eric who was blocking as many as he could. When he finally got hit in the jaw and he went down, his head hit the floor with a loud 'thud' that didn't sound too great.

"Four! What the _hell _are you doing!" She yelled, finally recovering from her shock at seeing Four. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. She may have gotten stronger, but it wasn't nearly enough to take on an angry Four. Before he could move forward again, she stood between the two men and glared daggers at the man she called her _boyfriend_. He glared right back at her as they both held their ground. Tris faintly heard Eric getting up from behind her and when she looked back at him, she could already see the bruises forming.

That's when she got mad.

"What the hell was the, hm? You thought you could what! Just barge in here and act like some jealous boyfriend who just caught his girlfriend cheating? NO! You have _no right _to do that just because you're _jealous _that it's not you I was kissing? What we had, Four, was just a stupid little fling. I've gotten over it now you have to as well. You keep following me and now THIS!" She points to Eric who was sporting a split lip, a black eye already forming, multiple bruises everywhere, and he still had bits of food covering him. "Get. Over. Yourself! This needs to stop _right NOW_! Either apologize for being an ass or get. The. HELL. _OUT NOW_!" With that Four turned tail and _ran_.

Tris turned back around to Eric and wrapped an arm around his waist to take him to the infirmary.

…

When they came back to Eric's apartment he had ice on his eye and a minor concussion. His arm was wrapped around Tris's waist, and it wasn't for support. When they entered Eric's apartment they stopped in their tracks when they saw the place covered in various food bits. They just chuckled and decided to over to Tris' place for the night. Tris' apartment was the exact same as Eric's, except the walls in the living room and the hallway leading to the other rooms of the apartment were pained Abnegation gray. The walls in the kitchen were pained dark blue and the counter tops were black.

After they both took showers, Tris led Eric to her bedroom, which had light gray painted walls and black carpet with a big queen bed in the middle of the room and a door across from the bed with a bathroom inside and a walk-in closet to the left of it. Tris laid Eric down on the dark blue sheets and went to turn off the lamp on the nightstand when she heard him mumble "Stay with me" She only nodded and went around to the other side of the bed and crawled into it until she was cuddle up to his side with his arm draped around her shoulders and one of her arms thrown across his waist while the other was under the pillow. Her head was placed in the crook of his neck and his head was laying on top of hers. He turned off the map with his unoccupied hand and heard Tris mumble a soft 'Goodnight' Just as she was falling asleep Eric shook her awake for a very important question.

"Tris" She just grumbled in response. "I have to ask you something."

"Be my girlfriend?"

She just laughed and nodded her head.

**So there was chapter 4. Sorry it took me a bit longer, but I literally fell asleep on my laptop writing this and I woke up about an hour ago to finish it so….. Sorry. Anyways, there was finally some Eris in here so there will be more to come. There will also be more jelly Four and more of the other members of the gang soon…. Maybe a Candor or Dauntless chapter? I don't know yet. Lemme know what you want and I'll do it... Somehow. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed Initiates and I'll see you all next chappie!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	5. Your What!

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know it was uploaded super late and I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to be that late. I'm sorry I didn't get another update out yesterday, but I'm back in school so updates will be a little scattered during the week. I'll still try to update everyday but it most likely will not happen. Sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Read on my Initiates! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 5: Your What!**_

When Tris woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was breathing on her neck, an arm around her waist, and someone playing with her hair. She was about to roll out of bed and asked who the hell was in it when the memories from last night came rushing in. Right. She was having the best kiss of her life, not that she's had many, when Sir Asshole of Dauntless came barging in to beat the fuck out of her boyfriend.

_Her boyfriend_. The thought of officially being able to call Eric that made her feel giddy inside. She wasn't usually this girly, such as Christina when it came to something like this, but for some reason being with Eric like this was making her feel like one an Amity. It was weird. She turned in his arms to face him and saw him staring down at her with a beaming smile on his face. He took the hand that was playing with her hair and cupped her face, his pointer and middle finger going above and below her ear while his thumb stroked her lips lovingly. She smiled a soft smile at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer so she could close the distance between them and continue where they left off yesterday before his royal highness interrupted them. This time, when Tris' tongue prodded at his mouth demanding entrance and her hands slipped under his shirt, there were no interruptions until the couple had to break for air.

"Good morning" Eric smiled down at her slightly flushed form and pulled her to his chest again. He could feel her smile against him and heard her mutter "Good morning" into his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and held her as close as possible while she pulled him just as close and tilted her head up to plant kisses under his chin and down his neck, sucking slightly on his pulse point creating an already forming bruise. He sighed contently and tuned out everything around him as Tris continued her wonderful ministrations. Eric was just about to pull away and return the favor when there was a loud bout of knocking on the front door. They both groaned and rested their foreheads together, both trying to calm down and not go throw the person who was interrupting them into the Chasm so they could continue their wonderful morning. Sadly, they could not do that. Pity.

When they got out of bed, Eric didn't bother to put his shirt back on and Tris didn't feel like fixing her hair, but she put it in a ponytail anyways because after last night, she had a sneaking suspicion that Four wouldn't be the only one standing outside her door. She sighed and glanced down at her dark gray form fitting tank top and her black boy shorts. They would have to do for now. She looked over at Eric and saw his leadership tattoos on his neck partially covering up the bruise on his neck from a few minutes ago. He also had several love bites on his collarbone, the front of his shoulder, and his upper bicep on the right side of his body. She wore a smug smile at her work and went for the door only to have two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a strong chest. She felt insistent lips on her neck and heard, "You didn't think I was gonna let you leave without returning the favor, did you?" Before he started leaving matching marks on her neck. She was about to turn around and continue this when they heard another strong round of knocks at the door.

Before she left for the door she stole a quick peck and left. As she was walking towards the door she noted the time on the oven was only seven thirty. She was on the edge of killing someone for waking her up at this un-godly hour on one of her days off. She looked in the peep hole and saw she was right on the group at her door. Sir Asshole and his cavalry, what a wonderful group of people to wake up to. Even better when they're about to find out that their friend is dating the person they all have a mutual hate of, and the hickeys and tight fitting clothes that covered the bare essentials didn't help much either.

She opened the door slowly and wore a face of boredom and irritation. They all looked at her with shocked faces when they saw the many marks on her neck while Four looked livid at the sight. She sighed and beckoned them in with a simple push of the door. "What can you _possibly want _at this un-godly hour guys? I was in the middle of something _very _important." She said with an irritated tone. Christina, Four, and Al looked at her with an angry look in their eyes while the rest just sat down and watched with careful eyes.

"Tris! Why the hell do you think we're here? And when did you get your own apartment before the rest of us, hm? Did you ever plan on telling me?" Christina said with a glare that if looks could kill, Tris would be dead multiple times over in a span of seconds. Tris shrugged and sat on top of the island in the kitchen and replied, "It came with the job and _no_, I'm not allowed to tell you what it is. Just that I got asked early, that's all. What I want to know is why you're here if you already know what's happening. I really don't see what the big deal is with me and Eric-" She was cut off by Christina, "Don't see what the big deal is! The fact that you are getting involved with a heartless bastard who hangs people off of Chasms and doesn't have a sense of feeling, is the problem Tris." That's when Four cut in without giving Tris a chance to speak.

"You can't trust him, Tris. He's cold, heartless, and incapable of love. He'll only hurt you and none of us want to see you broken Tris. We only want what's best for you and being with that asshole isn't it!" He finished with a shout. Everyone nodded in agreement but stopped when Tris glared nuclear missiles at them. She started in a cold, empty voice, "None of you know him like I have come to know him. All that stuff you just said about him is wrong. It may be his exterior, but on the inside there is emotion. There is a good reason for his attitude toward everyone and, even though I don't know it, I know that there is. No one is like that naturally. I will _not _let you all stand here and ridicule my boyfriend in my apartment while you are all wrong!" She finished with a very loud shout that even startled Eric, who was hidden in her hallway listening.

When Four registered that she called Eric her boyfriend, he snapped. "You're what!" He yelled at her as Tris stared at him with an 'o' shaped mouth when her brain caught up to her mouth. _'I'm so fucking dead' _Eric thought as he saw Four get a very murderous look in his eyes and clenched his jaw and fists, hard. Eric thought he might break something if he kept that up. Eric quickly ran back to Tris' bedroom and locked the door.

After Four heard a door close, he looked down the hall and quickly walked down when he saw multiple doors encased within. "Four, stop throwing your fit and get out of my apartment now! Don't make me get Max, because I don't think he'll be happy that his little Four got jealous and threw a temper tantrum that he had to come stop!" Tris yelled at him to no avail. After finding a locked door he started banging on it and yelled, "Come out here Eric! I need to finish our conversation from last night with no interruptions!" He looked over at Tris after that, who looked like she was seriously going to kill someone if she couldn't go back to sleep soon with her _uninjured _boyfriend.

"I'm not a child, Four. You don't get the right to tell me who I can and can't date. If I wanted someone to mother me constantly I would have stayed in Abnegation, but you need to stop playing jealous ex and get the hell over it! We are OVER! We have been for a while now. I've moved on and you need to as well. So can you please- WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN YOU ASS!" Tris yelled as Four suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "We are going to talk about this, Tris. Whether you like it or not, we are and I think it's about time, too." Four calmly stated as Tris pounded on his back.

"Don't you think this is taking it a little too far, bro?" Zeke said when he saw Tris pounding away at his best friends back. Suddenly, Eric burst into the room, with a shirt on Tris noted sadly, and was about to kill his enemy when Tris told him to stop. She suddenly brought her knee up to Fours' chest as hard as she could and got him to drop her. She kicked him in the ribs and punched him in the nose with a sickening crack to keep him down. Eric and everyone else just stared at her like she had two heads and no one made a sudden move, as they were afraid to.

When Tris leaned down and spoke in his ear, the room went deadly quiet and everyone heard Tris' cold threat. "If you so much as_ touch me _again, I will kill you. And if I don't finish you, someone surely will and I'm willing to bet that someone would be Eric. Touch me again, come near me again, and you'll be gone faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'. _Got it?_" She finished with a snarl on her face and a cold look in her eyes. Eric would have laughed at the look Four had on his face, but he knew Tris would join in and then come after him for making her 'I'd kill you right now if I could' image drop.

"I'll talk to you all later. For now, please get out." Tris said as calmly as she could before walking into her bedroom, eyes following her, and slammed the door shut. Eric suddenly looked at Four with a steel look in his eyes. "You touch her, come near her, stalk her, _text her_, you will have three very angry leaders on your ass. Now GET OUT!" He yelled making Four actually _scramble _for the door on all fours, the others quickly following with fear in their eyes and suddenly the place was empty.

Eric quickly went to Tris' room with concern written on his face and worry in his eyes. When he walked in he found her curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Not what he was expecting. He sat down and leaned against the headboard so he could pull her into his arms. She curled around him like a snake, arms tightly wound around his neck and legs wrapped as tight as could be around his waist. He stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other in soothing circles while she cried into his shoulder. He started rocking her back and forth while making shushing noises into her hair. She calmed down after a few minutes and started placing baby kisses on Eric's neck, nothing passionate or wanting, just a reassurance that he was there.

"What's wrong babe? I thought you would be in here kicking down the walls, not crying. What's wrong?" Eric asked softly and gently. Tris just shook her head and mumbled 'I don't wanna talk about it right now' before eventually nodding off. Eric noticed and laid down with her practically on top of him. She was still curled around him, with her arms encircling his waist and her legs entangled with his, her head in the crook of his shoulder like it was made for her. He laid his head down on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her, holding her just as close as she was holding him.

When they woke up, it was around eleven. Tris woke up first and really looked at Eric. He looked so young when he slept, like the carefree 18 year old he is supposed to be, not the stressed out Dauntless Leader. She cupped his jaw in her hand and started tracing his features, eventually going down his neck and tracing his tattoos. She really couldn't wait to mark herself as a leader and show everyone that she is not the Stiff they once thought her to be. When he woke up a few minutes later he smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. He moved to her cheeks and kissed the tear tracks that were there, going to her nose and eyelids, moving to her forehead.

When Tris spoke it was in a soft, broken voice.

"I think I need to tell you why I joined Dauntless, Eric."

**Aaaaand cliffhanger. You're welcome. So sorry about the late update, but this may be the only update I get until Monday. My cousins are coming to stay over the weekend so I'll have a busy week getting ready for that, plus I won't be home all day Friday so I won't be able to write then. I will try my hardest Initiates, but forgive me if I can't. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chappie!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25 **


	6. Secrets and New Looks

**Hey guy! So I said I wouldn't be able to update, but I got such a great feedback from last chapter that I managed to write this throughout the whole day. This could very well be the only chapter I get out for a few days so I'm going to try my hardest to make this a good one. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you Initiates next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 6: Secrets and New Looks**_

Eric looked down at her with a small frown on his face. He really should have known that there was a reason his angel transferred into Dauntless, just like him. He was about to speak up and tell her she didn't have to if she wasn't ready, but the look of determination and, fear? In her eyes made him stop. She had a blank look on her face as she suddenly began to speak a few minutes later.

"I was about 11 years old when it happened. It was the day of the Choosing Ceremony and I had stayed home because I had gotten sick. A couple hours after my family left to attend the ceremony, I woke up to someone clambering around my house. I remember being so scared that I felt like if I made a noise, I would automatically be sought out by whoever was downstairs. All of a sudden I heard footsteps on the stairs and since my room was the closest one to the staircase, it was only natural of him to check my room first. I had the lights off so I hid under the covers as best as I could, but it didn't put up much of a defense seeing as there aren't usually human sized lumps in beds during the Abnegation day, especially on Choosing day. I heard footsteps tart toward my bed and I knew I was done for. The comforter was pulled back a minute later by a filthy Factionless man. He was wearing tattered clothing and his face looked covered in dirt. He leered at me with a look that said he had found the jackpot. From there on out, it was all downhill." At his point Tris started crying and shaking, which caused Eric to pull her tight to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She continued, "He gagged me with my own clothes and he raped me, several times over, Eric. It hurt so bad I felt like I was being ripped in half. He threatened me afterward that he would kill me if I told anyone and he left me in a crying heap of a mess. I had to clean up after him and pretend like nothing happened and that day, a part inside of me broke. I barely let me dad or my brother touch me. The only one who knows is my mother and she comforted me through the whole thing." Tris cried into Eric, who had a look of horror on his face as he rocked her back and forth.

Tris spoke again through tears, "He came back, Eric. Last year I was walking home from school and he pulled me down an alleyway and he did it again. That's why I chose this faction, so I can protect myself and kill that bastard if I ever saw him again. It's one of the reasons I broke up with Four, too. He was a little pushy at times and whenever he took it too far, which was a lot of the time, I always stopped it and made up an excuse. He just looked at me with the same lust that man had, no love or comfort or contentment, just pure lust and it scared me." Tris continued to cry and Eric continued to rock her and sooth her, wanting to go find this man and rip him to shreds for what he did to his angel.

Tris cried for a long time before she calmed down and the couple held each other very tightly, as if they let go the other would disappear. Tris clutched his shirt in a death grip and tangled her legs tightly with his. He nuzzled his face into her hair and held her just as tightly. He figured it was about time he told someone he could trust with his secrets. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"I think it's only fair that I tell you now, don't you?" He didn't let her respond, he just kept talking. "I was only 10 years old when it started. My father became somewhat of an alcoholic after my mother left him. I had an older sister who was only a few months from choosing and a younger brother who was only eight years old. It started when he came home very drunk one night and found all of us sitting in the living room, my brother watching a documentary and my sister and I reading. He staggered into the room and started yelling at us for being ungrateful kids who would all leave him one day and came over and slapped my sister, her name was Eliza, and accused her of wanting to leave. He all of a sudden grabbed her by her hair and dragged her upstairs. My brother, Chris, and I could only sit in fear as we didn't understand what was happening. We heard my sisters' screams and that was when I knew what was going on. A while later he dragged her naked form down the stairs and beat her to death right in front of us saying that this is what happens when you leave your family behind. I sat there and held my brother as he grabbed me by my collar and dragged us to the cellar, where he locked us in for the weekend with little food and water. He continued to do this a few times a month and left us to fend for ourselves. About two years later, we were in there the longest we had ever been and because Chris was so young, he couldn't handle the lack of nutrition and he died in my arms." Eric had tears streaming down his face at this point, as did Tris. "From there on out I was just a cold shell of what I used to be. Still am, except you managed to wiggle your way into my life and I can't let you go, even if you wanted me to I can't Tris. Please don't ever leave me." Eric begged and Tris took his head and held it close to her chest.

She rocked him back and forth and was taken aback by the pleading tone in his voice. She had never heard that tone from anyone, except when Four had called after her when she broke up with his sorry ass, but this was something completely different. She knew she wasn't going to leave him, but after that she was cemented to him. She just held him and whispered in his ear, "I will never leave you Eric. I couldn't if I had to, I love you too much to do that."

There it was. She had dropped it. Fuck.

Eric stared up at her with watery eyes full of hope and slowly sat up to cup her face in his hands. He started down into eyes seeing she wasn't messing around with him and leaned down to kiss her. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, he whispered very softly, "I love you too, angel. Never forget that." And he kissed her with such a passion that melted her insides and turned her brain to mush. She reciprocated with equal passion and the two ended up in a heated make out session that quickly left them needing each other. Needless to say, when they were done, they both had never felt better in their whole life. **(Yes, they did what I know you're all thinking right now… Don't even try to deny it)**

They held each other tightly afterwards with huge smiles on their faces, despite what they had just heard from each other. The mood was broken when Tris' stomach rumbled and they both burst out laughing. "I think we should go get some lunch babe. Meet me in the shower?" Tris got out of bed and sauntered over to her bathroom, the pout quickly being wiped off of Eric's face when he saw his lover.

….

When they were both dressed and ready to go, which took _forever _thanks to a certain someone, they made their way, hand in hand down to lunch. They quickly remembered that the only people who knew about them were some of the loudest gossipers in Dauntless and separated themselves and put on poker faces.

When they entered the cafeteria. No one took a notice to them except one particular table. Four and Al were glaring daggers at Eric and Christina was glaring daggers at both of them. The couple walked over to the line to get their lunch and sat down at the leaders table with Max and Veronica. Veronica, growing very close with Tris over the week, immediately noticed something was up with the two. She looked at them with criticizing eyes and dropped her fork on her plate when she figured it out.

"No way! It's about time, you two. Max you owe me 50 bucks and Tris, I'm stealing you and you are telling me _everything_ young lady." She said with a beaming smile on her face. Max, not wanting to lose his money, looked over at the couple for confirmation, and saw that look in their eyes that he had with his wife. Completely and utterly in love. "Congratulations you two. You're going to make a lot of people very upset though when they have find out they lost their bets." Max said as he pulled out his wallet and gave Veronica her winnings. Veronica stood up and grabbed Tris by her arm. "Come on. You and I are spending the rest of the day together. Shopping first, then some… other things that we need to take care of."

….

After spilling everything to Veronica during four hours of shopping and countless clothes, Tris stopped her when they passed the tattoo parlor and said she wanted to get some piercings and a tattoo. Veronica smiled widely at her friend and nodded. They went inside and Tris went straight to Tori, who pulled her back and tattooed her ribs for her. Tris smiled at the bandage on her stomach and went to get her eyebrow pierced and small gauges in the bottom part of her ear with another piercing above them. When she came out, Veronica squealed at her and hugged her tightly.

"OW! Veronica. Ribs, they still hurt, Hun!" Tris laughed as Veronica quickly let her go with a guilty look on her face. They walked out of the parlor and down the corridor, passing Christina, Will, and Al, who looked at her in surprise and shock. Tris waved and the duo kept walking, Tris feeling their stares on her back as they continued to what looked like the infirmary. "Uh… Veronica… If we're here for what I think we are, I already got the shot. It lasts for six months. The girls had to get it at the beginning of initiation because they didn't want pregnant initiates." Tris said at Veronica's confused look. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's a good idea, too. Can't have a bunch of knocked up transfers running around now can we?" Veronica stated with a laugh in her voice and Tris quickly started to laugh at the image that popped up in her head. Veronica's stomach made a very unpleasant noise and the two decided to drop Tris' stuff back at her apartment and head to dinner.

….

When they walked into dinner, Christina pointed Tris out to her table and they all stared at her, who currently had linked arms with Veronica and was laughing as Veronica was trying to hold in her laugh. They all stared in shock when they saw her and Four looked at her like she was the only one in the room. When Tris saw them staring, she simply turned around and walked over to the line to get her dinner. "She totally did it with Eric." Shauna stated simply. Everyone turned to her in surprise and Christina nodded in agreement. "How the hell do you know that?" Al asked with anger in his voice. Shauna shrugged and said, "It's a girl thing, you just know." Christina nodded, "She's right, we just know." Four glared at Eric from across the room and was about to get up when Tris seemed to show up out of nowhere and slammed her hands on the table to speak to him.

"Don't even think about it. I've told you already many times over. You have no right so just stop before I break something else in a not so pleasant area. Got it!" She ground out, then turned to leave. Before she could go far, Four grabbed her wrist to turn her around. "Tris, why-" That's all he got out before she punched him in the jaw. People everywhere suddenly stopped to watch the two top ranked members with interest. "When will you learn that I don't want anything to do with you? I told you not to touch me or talk to me. I can over here to wash my hands of you and you're making that very difficult. Leave me and my boyfriend alone and go wallow in pity by yourself. Don't drag others down with you." With that she walked away to leave the others gapping at her. When the other people saw that nothing was going to happen they turned around and resumed whatever they were doing before they saw the conversation. Everyone at the table just stared at her as she sat down and fist bumped Veronica.

At the leaders table, Max and Eric looked at Tris with pride and Veronica was going on about how that was badass. "I like the new look Tris. You're leaving you're Stiff ways behind you and that will be good for you." Max told her with a smile. Eric agreed with Max and Veronica on both things, sad that he couldn't show her how he felt about her new look. It looked extremely sexy on her. Tris noticed this and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I've got a new tattoo that I can't wait to show you tonight." Eric shivered at that and they continued on eating and chatting with their friends.

After dinner, they went to Tris' apartment and almost immediately, Eric attacked Tris and pinned her to the door, kissing the life out of her. When they started stumbling to the bedroom, eventually making it there, they got busy right away. When Eric saw her tattoo, he looked up at her with admiration and love in his eyes. "I love it." He whispered softly before kissing it lightly and continuing.

It read: _'Always a Fighter, Never a Victim'_

**So there is chapter six. It's currently 1:47 AM and a school night. I stayed up this late to finish writing this for you guys so here it is. I hope you liked it because I have no idea if I'm going to be able to get another update out in the next few days. If I can I will. Promise. In case some of you are confused, the shot Tris got is a contraceptive shot. Look out for the next chappie and I'll see you then Initiates!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	7. The Job Choosing Ceremony

**Hey guys! I am SO SORRY that I couldn't get an update out this weekend, but the fam just didn't leave until Monday. So I've been writing this for the past hour trying to get it out as fast as possible so you guys could view this. I'll be trying to get out two or three updates this week but I have no idea how that will go as I have a big history project I still need to get started on. Thank you for waiting and here is the next chappie! Enjoy Initiates! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 7: The Job Choosing Ceremony**_

It was finally the Job Choosing Ceremony and Tris wasn't sure if she should be nervous or excited. She couldn't wait to finally show everyone in Dauntless that she wasn't a weak little Stiff and expose her relationship with Eric. After a week of hiding it from the compound, excluding Tris' friends, Four, and the Government, she was going to be relieved when she could show affection in public with him. Ever since they had laid themselves out bare to each other in both senses, they had grown closer and more insatiable with every growing day. She didn't mind and neither did he, which was good. She had still been receiving glares from Four, but after the couple sat down with her friends at lunch and talked everything through, the group was quickly growing on Eric and Eric was growing on them. Tris introduced Veronica to Christina and the two hit it off like wildfire in a dry forest, which was a nightmare for Tris. Tris had called them all over for a party one night and she told them of her position and what she had been doing for the past two weeks, which evaporated all of the tension between the group of friends. She knew Four was going to be livid when he found out and she was looking forward to it.

During the previous week, she got to learn how to deal with the Candors' and honesty, which was a pain in the ass. She dealt with the Hippies in Amity and made the mistake of eating a piece of their bread and ended up coming back to the compound singing and skipping which amused everyone to no end. Eric still hasn't let it go. She learned the faction of the Noses with Eric and what she had to know when she met with the Abnegation once every two months. Since she already knew a lot from being Abnegation and her father having a high position in the government, she did not have much to learn which seemed to please the masses. When that was done she actually _had __her meeting _in Abnegation and saw her father for the first time in two months. He didn't seem to recognize her and she could understand why. The tattoos, the piercings, the gauges, the clothes. Everything she was went out the window the minute she became the first jumper and carved a spot out for herself in Dauntless.

She had just woken up and was staring at her alarm clock like it was the devil himself. She quickly shrugged off Eric's arm and went to take a shower and get ready. She was already late so that didn't help much, and neither did Eric keeping her up half of the night. While she was on the shower she felt two arms wrap around her and a nose nuzzle into her neck. She and Eric had been going at it like rabbits and it was fantastic! She never would have dreamed of having a bond like this with someone after that Factionless man had ruined her life. She would never give up her life today for anything.

"Not right now Eric. I have to go mentally prepare myself for Four and most likely Peter. If he tries anything, and I'm sure he will, I can't be distracted by anything." Tris said with a note of finality in her voice and Eric just nodded, fully agreeing with her. Eric kept his arms around her as she was done showering and the two lovers stood with water cascading down their bodies, thinking about what was to come at the ceremony.

….

When she entered the Pit with a blank look on her face, Christina started to wave her over with a grin on her face, but quickly caught her look and went to pull her over and embrace her like a sister would. They sat like that for a minute before they heard Eric climb onto a nearby table and start shouting on about how they were welcoming new Dauntless members and how they had earned the honor of being one of them and finally choosing the final part for their lives at Dauntless. On a screen across the room where Max was standing, there were several jobs listed.

_Leader in training – One Opening_

_Faction Relations Manager – One Opening_

_Adjutant to Leaders – One Opening_

_Tech Support Member – Two Openings_

_Control Room Operator – Two Openings _

_Dauntless Born Initiate Instructor – Seasonal – Two Openings_

_Transfer Initiate Instructor – Seasonal – One Opening_

_Tattoo Artist – Two Openings_

_Nurse – One Opening_

_Fence Guard – Two openings_

_City Patrol – Two Openings_

"Three of you will have to choose to be a Fence Guard or a City Patrol member while the other seven of you get to stay in the compound full time. Max, read out the first name to me." When Max called out Tris' name, she went to the table Eric was standing on and he squatted down to help her only the table. She just smiled and called out "Leadership!" Which earned a huge applause from the crowd and a very angry Four. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a short, yet intense kiss that left Dauntless members cat calling and whooping. Four and Al were livid, the group was happy for her, and Peter started shouting.

"So that's how she got first place! She slept her way up the ranks with the leader! Makes sense, really, seeing as a Stiff couldn't possibly place first. You aren't truly dauntless are you, you're just a whore." He sneered and the whole Pit went silent. Eric was fuming and Tris was trying her best to say calm about this. Tris jumped down from the table and calmly walked over to Peter, who was sneering at her the whole time. She walked right up to him and punched him in the nose, effectively breaking it. She then proceeded to swipe his legs out from under him and kick him in the ribs, stepping on his balls very hard, most guys winced, even Eric, when she was done.

"Was that Dauntless enough for you Peter or do you want me to keep going?" She yelled at him while the crowd has been cheering her on since she broke his nose. He whimpered and shook his head no, with fear of the Stiff that just beat him up, in his eyes. She grabbed his collar to pull him up leaned down the rest of the way to whisper something in his ear. "Don't you dare call me a whore because of your petty jealousy over a Stiff. I would never stoop down to your level and cheat like you did. You are a coward who deserves to be beaten and thrown to the factionless like the pig you are. Call me names, threaten me, do whatever the hell you want, I will always be more of a dauntless member than you ever will." With that she dropped him back on the ground and sat beside her friends with a little wave to Eric as to say continue on.

Eric stood there shocked for a minute before clearing his throat and saying, "Next name Max."

…

Christina ended up choosing to work as a Dauntless born instructor with Uriah and as a tattoo artist with Lynn. Uriah also chose to be an adjutant to the leaders so he could still work with one of his best friends. Will decided to work in the Control Room and, because Peter surprisingly chose to work at the Fence and Al placed eighth, Al chose to work in the Control Room with Will. Marlene chooses to work as a nurse, which she will be perfect at. When everyone had chosen, they went to their job trainers who were to be training them for the next eight months.

Tris and Eric walked up to their offices, hand in hand, happy that they were now able to be public with each other. When the duo reached their offices, Tris stood on her toes and gave Eric a quick peck and told him she had some things to work on. He nodded and said he would come by to take her to dinner. They separated with another quick kiss and went to their respective offices, Eric to actually do work and Tris lounging with her feet on her desk texting Christina, Marlene, and Shauna with a small smile on her face.

….

When Eric came to get her for dinner, Eric went over to the leaders table while Tris went to her friends table. Everyone was there except for Four, who was most likely still mad at her and was going to confront her about it later. 'Oh joy' Tris thought at the upcoming confrontation. Tris was broken out of her thoughts when Christina shouted at her, "That thing with Peter today was awesome Tris! I don't know how he had the balls to do that. He probably doesn't anymore. Literally. I saw a lot of men wince when you stomped on him and I think a few even started crying at the thought." That earned laughs from around the table. "Thanks guys and I'm happy you all got the jobs you wanted. Marlene, you'll be great as a nurse. Will, you and Al will work wonders in the Control Room." She looked over to Christina and Lynn. "You two will make great tattoo artists and I can't wait to start working with Uri. By the way, you two as trainers is going to be epic! Since no one picked a transfer trainer, I'm going to fill in next year, but I'm going to have to work with Four."

This brought a frown to her face, but that quickly changed when Christina squealed when she heard her and her best friends would get to scare the living crap out of some un-expecting teenagers. Uriah smiled at that too and that he would be able to see one of his best friends almost every day. The rest of dinner was filled with laughs until Shauna saw Four enter the cafeteria and quickly pointed it out. Tris wanted to climb under the table and hope she wasn't noticed by him, but was too late when he came up behind her and said with a stern look on his face, "I think we need to talk Tris. Alone." Tris sat up straight as she could and turned around to look at him. "Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of all of us. You and I have nothing to hide and if you say or do something idiotic then they have a better chance of holding me back from you." She replied with a clenched jaw and a fire blazing in her eyes.

He just nodded and sat across from her, everyone else keeping an eye on the both of them and keeping their ears open. It was Tris who spoke first. "Well, I'm waiting. What was so important that you apparently couldn't tell me in public?" She said with sarcasm lacing her voice. He replied in a calm voice, "I want to know what the hell you thought you were doing picking leadership like that and why you kissed Eric." Tris snorted and looked at the others who were trying to hold in laughs, Uri's slipping out covered with a cough. "First, I picked so that Peter couldn't bring down the whole of Dauntless with his idiocy and because I wanted the position. Second, oh I don't know, maybe because he's my boyfriend." She answered in a calm tone, as if she was talking to a small child who didn't know better.

Everyone snickered at her reply and finally let out the laughs. They had all come to like Eric when he wasn't an asshole to everyone and they knew he would protect their little Trissy. Four had a look of furiousness and confusion when everyone started laughing. "And how come you all act as if you're his friend? It's not like he has feelings!" Everyone stopped laughing at that and saw Tris' eyes become dark with anger. "How the hell would you know! You're just going off of what happened during your initiation and your petty little rivalry against him. He does have feelings and he loves me. These guys act as if he is their friend because he is! We've all hung out a few times over the past week and he's taken your spot at this table more than once! You just need to get past your stupid little thing with him and move the fuck on!" She finished with a risen voice.

Everyone glared over at Four and snickered at him when they saw who was behind him. He was in trouble now. When Four looked around at the others, he noticed them glaring at him and then the sudden change in attitude. He turned around to see an angry Eric and quickly jumped out of his seat to leave the cafeteria. Eric turned his attention to the table and started laughing as he took Four's spot. He looked around at the people who actually accepted him for him and called him their friend. He smiled at that and quickly engaged in conversation with everyone else. Everything was going to be okay for once.

For now.

**So here is chapter seven. I hope it satisfied you from your long wait on this update. I hope you guys enjoyed as the next chappie may not be until the middle of the week sometime. I'll try to push out as many as I can, but the next few weeks are going to be a living hell. I also have a spring break trip coming up and I'm going to Disney with my marching band, so I have that to plan for. It starts on March 26****th**** and we get back April 1****st****, so I don't know if I will be bringing my laptop with me. Anyways, that's a while away, but for now I hope you enjoyed Initiates and I'll see you next time!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	8. One Year Later

**Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry for getting the update out this late, but I have just been so busy all week and I practically no time at all to even breathe. There is a major time skip from last chapter to this chapter, so don't get confused. So I'm sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. Here is the next installment of TOAO and I hope you Initiates enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters inside this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 8: One Year Later**_

It had been one year since Tris' initiation and six months since she became a full leader. Her relationship with her friends has never been better, especially when she has been training with Uriah and Christina for the initiates coming in tomorrow and working with Uriah had been very fun. Tris also had to check in on the Control Room twice a week so she got to see Will and Al, and sadly Four. Four and Tris didn't even talk anymore and the gang never sees Four at any meals. Due to the fact that Tris had taken Eric's spot and was training the initiates with Four, she trained with him once a week but the two were never alone. Christina, Uriah, or both were always there with her as they had grown to dislike Four after hearing what he did to their friend. The rest of them had heard as well and pretty soon, the only one to talk to him was his fried Zeke, and that was a rare occasion. The two could not be separated before the Stiff came into the picture and now if the two were in the same room, the tension was unbearable.

Zeke and Uriah had come to think of Tris as the little sister they never had so, Zeke being Zeke and Uriah being Uriah, Tris was not surprised when the brothers rushed, Christina in tow, over to her, Zeke throwing her over his shoulder, and Uriah handing her a file saying she was legally their sister. The four of them were all laughing and smiling when 10 minutes later, Max walked into Tris' office with a file and he stopped short at what he saw. Christina was on Uriah's shoulders and Tris was on Zeke's and they were playing a game of chicken. It was Tris and Zeke who paused first, with Tris grapping onto Christina around her wrists and Uriah's first heading to his brother's stomach. When all four were stopped, Max just dropped the file on Tris' desk and walked out shaking his head with a smile on his face.

The four were silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing together. When they finally calmed down, Tris got down and went over to her desk to see what was in the file and when she opened it, she immediately stopped laughing and her brow furrowed. When her brothers and her best friend saw this, they stopped and looked at her in concern, especially when she started flipping through what looked like pictures and her jaw clenched. Tension suddenly filled the air in the room when Tris spoke a minute later when she was done flipping.

"Four is a traitor to his faction." At this everyone snapped their heads to her and she beckoned them over. She spread the pictures across her desk and what they saw shocked them. They were pictures taken from the Factionless sector that showed Four standing next to a lady that looked strangely like him and they were pointing to different points on a map that was marked seemingly randomly. While they were looking at the pictures, Tris was reading the report that was sent and what she read stunned her. _"Pictures depict that a Mr. Tobias Eaton meeting with the Factionless Leader Mrs. Evelyn Eaton-Johnson between the times of 12:47 PM to 2:39 AM on June 17__th__, 2051. Pictures also depict what looks like a map with markers in heavily populated Divergent areas in Abnegation, Erudite, and Candor." _

Four is Tobias Eaton. Wow.

"Holy shit!" Tris whispered snapping everyone out of their shocked state. They looked at her with the unasked question hanging in the air. "That's Evelyn Eaton and Tobias Eaton meeting together just last week in the Factionless sector looking over populated areas with Divergents. If I had to guess, they are hunting Divergents, which is bad for me, but I don't know why they would. They have no reason to hate us or hurt us. And if Tobias only has four fears…. I have an idea. Come on." With that, Tris left her office and went down the hall towards the room where the leaders sit by the fear landscape room to watch the final test.

The four walked in after Tris unlocked the door and went straight to her computer station. The others followed her and pulled up chairs to sit around her. Tris logged into the system only leaders could access with all of the fear simulations and fear landscapes. She went back to three years ago and searched his name. Nothing came up. _'That's weird…. I wonder if Eric known anything about this?' _She thought to herself, but then she remembered Eric telling her that he did not have a name until his final test and she searched all unknown names. Seven results came up and she clicked on his very first fear simulation. When it played, what everyone saw confirmed the truth of the 'lies' Erudite was spreading about him.

They saw a dozen Marcus Eaton's surrounding a crouching figure they knew was Four. Tris was watching with a keen eye while the others looked in astonishment at what was happening. When the dozen figures surrounding the weak form, Tris automatically knew he was a Divergent. "Just as I thought. Four is a Divergent who may be willing to hunt down other Divergents. I wonder how Max will feel about that, seeing as he is Divergent himself and so is his wife. Saraya is probably one also." The others looked at her like she told them the biggest secret in existence and she ignored them as she went back to her computer. She searched his test results and saw that 'Abnegation' was entered in manually. _'That means he's probably Abnegation and Dauntless.' _Tris thought as she suddenly stood up.

"Right. So I just showed you a lot of information I shouldn't have in the first place so none of what I just showed you or what I said leaves this room, got it?" Tris said in a voice that had them nodding their heads yes very fast. "I have to go talk to Max about this. I'll meet you guys for lunch in an hour. Go find Eric and tell him that I'm going to talk to Max and that I'll be there for lunch, but not before." With that she walked out of the room with her back straight and her body radiating with tension.

…

When she got to Max' office, she didn't even bother knocking and she strode into the room noticing Eric sitting in one of his chairs. At least now she doesn't have to do this twice. She plopped herself down in the other chair and started sharing all she just watched. "He was surrounded one minute and the next he was awake. That's what happened to me the first time. When I read your report Max I noticed right away that the markings on that map were heavily populated Divergent areas. I know the Factionless are notorious for killing of Divergents when they can and I have a strong feeling that that is what Tobias and the Factionless are planning. I don't know why Tobias would do that but I have a feeling it's not for the sake of killing Divergents." She finished with a blank face and the two just stared at her, Max with a very impressed look and Eric with a look that said 'I want you right now'

They called in Veronica and the four leaders discussed what they should do until they decided that they would leave him under close supervision, meaning he would not be able to leave the compound, and would up the security measures in place. His apartment was to be searched when they were giving the tour for the initiates and have cameras discreetly placed. When the hour passed quickly, Eric and Tris dismissed themselves for lunch and walked out with Eric's arm around Tris' waist.

….

"So Zeke and Uriah have adopted me as their sister." Tris said casually at the lunch table. Eric didn't look surprised as the three had grown as close as family could be in the last year and everyone else who didn't know just looked at them with a look and then turned back to their food with smiles on their faces. "I want you all to come over to our apartment later on tonight. We need to tell you some things that you all should hear." She said with a serious face and they all nodded, suddenly serious.

Tris had moved into Eric's apartment about five months prior, but they decided to connect their apartments together as they were right next to one another, and make a one floor penthouse. Tris' apartment had been turned into a training room, two extra bedrooms with bathrooms, another bathroom, and a room with a pool table, old arcade games, really comfortable couches and chairs, and a full size bar. Needless to say, many Candor or Dauntless games had taken place and ended with many drunk and unforgettable nights.

After everyone finished their job for the day, they went over to Eric and Tris' apartment and what Tris and Eric told them shocked them. There was one key sentence that left them rattled, even after they left.

"Don't trust him, especially with your life. That may be the most foolish thing you can do now."

….

When Tris had to wake up the next day early to go watch a bunch of brats pick a new faction, she was not the happiest person that day. When she went to put her make up on, she really noticed the changes she went thru. She had grown at least five inches and was now at Eric's shoulder in height. Her face had also filled out more, as did her chest region. She had gone up a size and was no longer afraid to show herself off in public with anyone. She was proud. She had dyed the tips of her blonde hair an electrifying blue that really brought out her eyes and had gotten a nose piercing, which Eric thought was adorable.

When she and Eric were done getting ready, they hopped on the train with Veronica and Max, as they had to be there early because of their leadership status. When they got to the Hub, they met up with the other leaders and started preparing the faction bowls and everything else they needed. Instead of Max announcing the names, Tris was the one who would be doing it this year as Max thought it would be good for her. She was instructed very quickly, like it was hard I mean really?, on how to conduct the ceremony and grabbed the list of names, a cloth to clean the knife, and the actual knife.

When the factions came crawling in, she looked for her mother, father, and Caleb. She noted that none of them recognized her standing behind the bowls and was thankful for it, for now. When the sixteen year olds settled themselves in the front rows, Tris got a small nod from Max to begin. She began to silence everyone and everyone complied, expect for the Dauntless who had to receive a very loud 'Shut up!' from Tris and a glare that could kill. They practically curled into little balls when she kept looking at them as if to say 'Don't even think about making one sound'. She cleared her throat and began.

"My name is Tris Prior, the newest leader of the Dauntless compound. I thank you all for allowing me this wonderful opportunity and I wish all of you good luck and to choose wisely." When she was done she saw her family wear shocked faces and looked them in the eye one by one as she recited each factions manifesto. When she was done she called up the names in reverse alphabetical order and almost the pen she was holding to cross off names when she came across a certain name.

'_Eaton, Cassandra'_

She saw her fellow leaders gain hard looks on their face, and that only got worse when she spilled her blood into the Dauntless coals. "Dauntless!" Tris roared in a half-hearted way and quickly shut up the Dauntless before they got too loud. When the ceremony was done, she left with the other Dauntless leaders running ahead of the members and initiates. It was certainly going to be an interesting initiation.

Especially with a certain Cassandra.

**What's Four planning with his mother? Where did Cassandra come from? What will happen? I just love writing things this way, keeps you all on your toes. The next update should be soon-ish because I'm almost done with my project so that's one less stressful thing in my life. I'm sorry it's short, but I just tried to get this out so you could have something to read. Anyway's, I'll see you next chappie Initiates and I hope you enjoy!**

**~TheOneAndOnly25**


	9. Initiation: Day One

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not getting this out earlier, but I had to redo my whole history project and have gotten like 18 hours of sleep in the last five days. I'm ready to collapse for a week or two. Anyways, this may or may not be the only update this weekend... I'll try to get out another one ASAP. So here's the next chapter of TOAO and I hope you enjoy Initiates!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside this story… Except for my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter Nine: Initiation: Day One**_

When the rest of the teenagers were done choosing, Tris jumped over the table with the bowls and started running to the train, the leaders, the Dauntless members, and the new initiates trailing her. When they started to climb up the tracks to get to the train, Tris felt someone grab her ankle to keep her in place and she saw Eric start to climb above her. She smiled knowing it was a race he wanted. Tris suddenly had a burst of speed and climbed up next to Eric so she could jump onto his back and warp her legs around his waist with her arms going around his neck. He let out an un-manly squeak of surprise and had to stop for a minute when Tris stared to plant kisses on his leadership tattoo. When Tris had gotten her leadership tattoos the day she officially became a Leader, she had gotten them on her neck like Eric's and, needless to say he appreciated that and greatly showed it when the two were finally alone after the ceremony was over.

When they neared the top of the tracks, Tris jumped off of Eric's back and leapt to the top to grab onto the metal railing and pull herself up. When she did, she looked down t Eric and saw his shocked expression before it turned into one of impression. She smirked and turned back around to wait for the train and felt two arms around her waist and a pair of lips reciprocating what she was just doing a minute ago. Her smirk dropped after a few seconds and she moaned and tilted her head back when he started to nibble on a section of the column of her neck. When they heard the train, Eric had to pull away and Tris tried to pull him back, but stopped when she noticed that the initiates were starting to climb up.

"Ok. First test to get into Dauntless; Jump onto the train. You can't do it, you're factionless. Any questions? No, good." Tris said as she started to get a running head start with the other Dauntless members. The some initiates looked like they were about to piss themselves and others looked determined. When the members started to jump on the train, the first initiate to jump was Cassandra, who looked the most determined of them all. When she got on the train, she noticed an Erudite girl lagging behind and decided to help her onto the train.

"Thanks. I was about to be a pancake on the ground… That would've really ruined my day. My names Valerie, but most people call me Val." She stuck out her hand to Cassandra and they shook. "Well, I really didn't feel like seeing you on the ground like that… Would've ruined pancakes for me. I'm Cassandra, or Cas." Cas responded with a smile. "Besides, I need a few friends." The two smiled at each other, a friendship already forming.

The two were talking for the whole train ride until a Candor boy pointed out that they were jumping. Cas grumbled and stood up with Val and prepared to jump.

As they saw the rooftop coming into view, they stood at the back wall of the train and got a running head start. When they jumped, Cas landed first with Val right on top of her. Literally. Val started to laugh as Cas glared at her before bursting out laughing right with her. They shut up when they heard an angry yell from Tris.

"Shut up! Now, all of you that have made it, congratulations on passing your first test into Dauntless. The second test is getting into the compound. If you can't do it, you're factionless. If you can, then I'll see you all in hell." With that, she stood on the ledge and back flipped off of it. Everyone bar Eric, stared at the place where she stood as if she was the craziest person alive. Eric smirked and turned back to the initiates.

"Alright, who's next." No one stepped forward. "No one, really? Do I get the pleasure to pick someone?" Just as Eric was about to speak, he heard a meek 'Me', just like Tris when she spoke up. He smiled a sinister smile and stepped aside as if to say 'Go ahead'.

Cas walked up to the ledge and stood on it as she looked down into the blackness that was the entrance to the compound. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. She screamed as she fell and the seconds she fell seemed like hours. Cas let out a surprised yelp when she felt ropes dig into her back and she started to bounce. Her mouth made a perfect 'o' shape and was startled out of her thoughts when she felt the net tip. She looked over to see Tris and the person she never though she would see again. He was wearing a similar look of shock, but quickly covered it with a blank face.

Tris stuck out her hand and Cas took it. "What's your name? Think, because you can't change it." Tris told her with an equally blank face. Cas grabbed her hand and pulled herself out of the net.

"Cas." She told Tris as her hand was grabbed and thrust into the air. "First jumper, Cas!" Tris yelled as everyone around her cheered for her. Tris let go of Cas' hand and put a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Dauntless." Tris then pointed out an area for her to stand. As Cas walked over, she heard initiates drop one by one, totaling to eight transfers and nine Dauntless born. After all of the initiates dropped, Tris and Four walked over to the transfers to introduce themselves. Just as Tris was about to speak, she heard someone call her name.

"Six! Sorry I'm late. Christina's on her way, she had a shift to fi-" Uriah was cut off by more footsteps and turned around to face a panting Christina. "Sorry, Six." Christina wheezed out. Tris just shook her head and turned back around to face the initiates.

"I'm Six and this is Four. W-" She was cut off by a snicker from a Candor boy. "What like the numbers? What kind of names are those?" He said, still snickering. He stopped, however when he noticed two very angry instructors start to move towards him. Tris put her hand on Four's chest and pushed him back, making him stumble a little bit and wear a surprised look. Tris came up to the boy and got right in his face.

"What's your name, initiate?" Tris asked as the Dauntless born started to laugh at what their leader was about to say. "T-T-Troy." He stuttered out as Tris continued to glare at him. "Well _Troy_, if I wanted to put up with you stupid smart mouths, don't you think I would have joined your faction? No, how about you shut up to save your sorry face." Tris continued to glare at him until Troy looked like he was about to piss himself. Tris smirked when he nodded rapidly and turned on her heel to walk away. Eric looked over at her with pride and went back to talking to Max.

"Anyone else wanna make a smart ass comment? No, good. As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I'm Six and this is Four. When we're not training you brats, I'm a Dauntless Leader and Four works in the Control Room. We will be training the transfers while Uriah and Christina will be training the Dauntless born. Transfers, follow us, Dauntless born go with Christina and Uriah. I would hope you don't need a tour of this place." Tris finished with a small smirk and turned around with Four to head down a corridor. Tris heard the other two male initiates, Chad and Derek both from Erudite, start to talk about her in a way she really didn't want Eric to hear or else they would be down two transfers.

"First place we're going to show you is the Pit. One snide remark and I'll personally push you off of a ledge. You'll learn to love this place. It's the center of the Dauntless compound. You can find everything from clothes to tattoos to piercings to weapons." The transfers looked around in awe as they saw the big glass ceiling with huge walls of smooth rock meeting the edges of the glass and the people roaming around, weaving in and out of shops that seemed to be carved into the rocks. Four and Tris led them on a path and they started to hear rushing water. The transfers looked around at each other to try and figure out where they were going and suddenly stopped when they saw a big railing blocking off a giant river flowing at a very fast pace.

"This is the Chasm! One daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." Four shouted over the din of the Chasm. Tris stared at it with a blank look before turning on her heel and walked away, leaving the others to follow her. Four stared at her in sympathy for a moment then followed her to the cafeteria. Four led them there and told them to find a table and be ready to leave in 20 minutes.

When Tris sat down next to Eric she immediately hugged him tight and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She groaned in frustration at her initiates and Eric just laughed as he put his arms around her and kissed her head. He laid his head on hers as Christina and Uriah came over, Christina thumping her head against the table and Uriah trying not to burst out laughing. When a giggle escaped his lips, Christina sat up and punched him in the stomach, hard. Uriah stopped abruptly and held his arms around his middle groaning.

Tris heard this and turned to see Christina in a similar state and was just about to say something to her when she saw Chad and Derek walk up to their table. Tris groaned and everyone glanced at her with a questioning look on their faces. Since Tris was sitting in the end, Chad leaned against the table while Derek stood next to him, both wearing 'I own the world' faces. Tris looked over at them with an overly sweet face that could only mean one thing, and when everyone else saw that, they started to snicker while Eric was deciding whether or not to laugh or beat them to death.

He decided to laugh.

Derek looked at them all of a few seconds before turning back to Tris and put on his best face. "So Six, I have a question for you. Chad here thinks he'd look better with the hottest girl in the compound than me and I'd have to disagree with him. I was wondering if you could tell us who you think looks better, you know, for future reference." Derek said with a disgusting amount of lust laced in his voice. Tris, again smiled sweetly and stood up to both of them. She stood right between the two and was looking back and forth before she suddenly stomped on Chad's foot and elbowed Derek right in the nose and followed through with a punch to Chad's nose. They both looked at her in fear while she pushed them both down so they were lying next to each other. By now, half of the cafeteria was laughing and Tris' table had tears down their faces.

"Personally, I think you look the best together, don't you babe?" She directed the last part to Eric who was having trouble breathing. Eric just nodded and tried to calm down while Chad and Derek looked at him with envy and anger burning in their eyes. Tris smiled down at them before kicking them both in their balls and watched them curl into little balls on the floor, writhing in pain. "Talk to me outside of training again and I'll make sure you won't have anything _for me _to kick." She finished with a glare and sat back down to grab Eric's head and start a very wonderful game of tonsil tennis.

15 minutes and many laughs later, Tris and Four stood at the initiates table and told them to follow them. The instructors led them down a hallway for a few minutes before stopping at a large doorway. When Tris pushed the doors open, they stepped inside of the training room. The floors were a dark gray with black sparring mats set up in the middle of the room in a line of five. Along the edges of the room on the right side of the room was a line of twenty red punching bags with various points on them circled. Along the opposite wall was a line of twenty stations with human shaped targets with various points circled in them. Along the wall in between the two, there were a bunch of guns in various sizes and types hanging for practice. Along the wall underneath the guns were racks of sets of throwing knives in all sizes ready to be thrown. On the wall with the door was a large score board with all the initiates names, Dauntless born as well, above a red line. Four led them over and started to explain.

"Initiation is split up into three parts. Physical, emotional, and mental. Your final score will be based on all three stages. During the first stage we will be testing your physical limits and you will hate it. Four people will be cut after this stage. The second stage will be testing your emotional limits and how much you can take mentally. No one is cut after this stage. The third and final stage is the ultimate test of your physical, emotional, and mental abilities. After this stage, only the top 10 initiates make it in. The bottom three will be cut and the three lowest ranking initiates will automatically be sent to work at the Fence. Any questions?"

An Erudite girl named Sara raises her hand. "Wait, so you're saying that there's a chance we may not even make it into Dauntless? I thought once we picked we just had to pass!" She exclaimed in an annoying voice. _'You know, for the smart faction, half of the girls who come from there are some of the stupidest people I know.' _Tris thought with a smile.

"Well guess again slut. To get into Dauntless, you have to fight your way in and earn a place here just like the rest of us. You may have gotten everything you wanted before you transferred, but here you have to do some work, blondie. You chose us, now we choose you." Tris said with a smirk, which earned her a glare from Sara and her friend Hannah. The other girl from Erudite named Anne just snickered and started talking to Cas and Val. Tris smiled at the trio and already saw a strong friendship forming between them. They were going to make it. She also saw Four throwing glances at Cas every once in a while and already knew he was going to do something stupid. Tris felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw a text from Max.

'_Nothing suspicious in Four's apartment. I want you to keep an eye on him and this Cas person. Make sure he doesn't do something too stupid. –M'_

'_Already planned to, and if he does, you'll be the first to know. –Tris'_

Tris straightened and cut off all conversations with, "Alright, follow me."

Tris led them to the dormitories and stopped just inside of the doorway. "This is where you'll be spending the next month. Before someone asks, yes. Boys and girls. The showers and bathrooms are over there and there are two sets of training clothes provided under the beds. You each have 100 credits to start. If you make it into Dauntless, you will pick your jobs and get paid in credits. The highest ranking initiates will get the best jobs with the most money if they so choose. You are to arrive at the Training Room at eight sharp or face severe punishment. You'll have a 20 minute lunch break and then you will come back and remain until six. After that, you can do whatever you want. I would suggest looking around the compound. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, Tris sauntered out of the room and Four followed her.

"So, how about I sleep next to Val and Anne, you can sleep next to me." Cas said already walking over to a bed. Val and Anne looked over at her and just shrugged.

**I am so sorry for getting this chapter out so late, but I have been swamped. Last week I only got 18 hours of sleep. That does something to you. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and I plan to have another one out this weekend. If I don't, then slap me. I won't mind, might actually help me. Did anyone watch the Super Bowl? If you did, let me know in the reviews and who you were cheering for. I'm a Steelers fan but I was rooting for the Patriots. And they won! Yes! Anyway's, I'll see you Initiates later!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	10. Role Reversal

**Hey guys! So, I finally got around to writing this after yet another sleepless week and an endless project over with. Sorry for the late update, but I plan to push out two more chapters this weekend. Gotta love four day weekends! Anyways, I hope this satisfies you guys for now… I plan to have another one out either tonight or tomorrow and I'm really trying my hardest for you guys because I just love you all so much. I do want to know what you guys want to happen in the story, so leave comments and don't be afraid to ask or request. I will try my hardest to include what I can. Here is the next chapter Initiates, and I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside of this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 10: Role Reversal**_

When Tris woke up the next morning, she was dreading the day. She got to work with a bunch of brats, a jealous ex-boyfriend, jealous initiates, and worst of all, no Eric. The only good part about it was that she got to see her best friend and brother for the day, so she wouldn't be alone with Four. She groaned at her thoughts and slowly rolled herself out of her boyfriend's arms and sat on the edge of the bed for a minute before standing and walking over to their bathroom. After propping the door open, she took off what clothes she was wearing, which was one of Eric's t-shirts, and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door.

When she was done with her shower and still buried deep in her thoughts, Tris went to step out only to run into the door face first. She stumbled back in surprise, which quickly turned into a face of annoyance while she rubbed her nose. "There goes my pride and dignity." Tris mumbled to herself as she stepped out and went to get ready for her day. After she was done, she was wearing a black tank top, black training pants, and her combat boots with a light application of eyeliner and mascara. After giving herself a once over, she nodded in approval and went back outside to their bedroom.

Tris walked over to Eric and lightly kissed his forehead, not wanting to wake him up. "Love you, babe." She whispered against his forehead, and when she went to leave, she was halfway to the door when she heard a small, "Love you too." Tris smiled and headed out the door to meet Christina and Uriah in the cafeteria.

….

On her way to the cafeteria, Tris stopped by the initiate's dorm and grabbed the signature metal pipe. She smiled deviously and found the bunk that belonged to Sara and started to bang on the metal headboard. Sara shot up in bed and almost every initiate made a groaning sound. "You have half an hour to get ready and eat breakfast. Don't waste your time, be smart with it. I suggest eating breakfast and not take 25 minutes to get ready." At that, Tris glared at Sara and Hannah while Cas, Val, and Anne snickered. When Tris turned around to walk out of the dorms, she could feel the glares from Sara and Hannah and only smirked.

As Tris was about to enter the cafeteria, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and her instincts clicked into place. She grabbed their wrist and was about to snap it when the person behind her let out a very girly scream that could only come from one person. Her brother. Tris sighed and turned around to look at Uriah. "Uri, how many times have I told you _not _to sneak up on me like that, especially this early in the morning?" Tris asked him with a glare that made him want to melt into the wall. Uriah gulped and moved his eyes to rest everywhere but on Tris. When he did respond, his voice sounded like a scared child. "I was - Well, I wanted to – I don't know – Maybe – I have no idea and I – I –I – I – I mean… I'm sorry?" He finished with shoulders slumped and a small voice. Tris just smirked at him and went to walk into the cafeteria, tilting her head as if to say, 'Follow me'.

When Tris and Uriah entered the cafeteria, there were a handful of people, one of them being Christina with her head on a table sleeping. Tris and Uriah smiled at each other and walked over to her table after getting plates full of breakfast food. They sat on either side of her a few inches away and on the count of three, they both rammed into her, effectively squishing Christina between them and waking her up with a scream. Tris and Uriah started laughing while Christina glared at them after she calmed down. When the siblings stopped laughing and everyone was done eating, the trio made their way into the training room, Four and the initiates already waiting for them.

When Four noticed the trio enter, his eyes shifted between them, lingering on Tris for a few extra seconds just like every other time he saw her. Tris noticed him staring and scowled at him, daring him to continue. Four looked away quickly and turned back to the initiates.

"Okay. Today, we are going to be starting the physical part of initiation. During this stage you will be learning how to shoot guns, throw knives, and hand – to – hand combat. You will be facing your fellow initiates, including the Dauntless born, in hand – to – hand after a few days of learning and practice. Today, we're going to be working on knife throwing. Six, if you could-"That's all he got out before a sliver knife came rushing past his face and straight into the center of a target. The transfers started at her as if she had grown two heads while Four just blinked a few times and turned toward Tris. He saw her smirk and gesture towards the target.

When Four realized what Tris was going to do, he couldn't help but groan at the thought of payback so early in the day. He went to stand in front of the target and waited for Tris to start. He closed his eyes as he saw her get into position.

Tris smiled devilishly as she went to stand in front of the target and get into proper position. She spread her legs shoulder width apart and pushed her left foot back ever so slightly so it seemed she was in a fighting stance. Tris put two knives in her left hand and held the one she was throwing in her right. After gripping the tip of the blade like one would hold a pencil, she aimed for an inch next to Fours shoulder as she pulled her arm back and released. **(This is how I throw my knives and it works well for me… I'm not sure if it's the proper way, but it's the way that works best for me.) **The initiates gasped in unison as she released and Four let out a sign when he heard a 'thunk' next to him and opened his eyes. He saw another smirk adorn Tris' face and took a deep breath when he saw two more sliver knives in her hand.

"Come on now. Eyes open." Tris said as she got into position to throw again. When she threw her second knife, she hit about half an inch from the right side of this neck. When Tris threw her final knife, she threw with perfect aim and nicked the crook of his neck precisely. The initiates gasped while Christina and Uriah were trying to hold in their laughter.

It didn't work.

Four glanced over at their shaking figures, sighed, and shook his head.

This was going to be a long day.

….

After four hours of training, several stray knives, Tris breaking an initiates' nose, and an endless amount of horrid flirting, it was finally time for their lunch break. Tris sighed in relief and told everyone to go to lunch. After cleaning up, Tris left with Christina and Uriah to meet the others for lunch. Christina was still laughing from Derek's broken nose when they sat down while Uriah started to wolf down his food and Tris laid her head on the table. She stayed in that position until Eric came and sat next to her and she felt him rub soothing circles in her back.

"What happened this time babe?" Eric asked as he pulled her into an embrace, still rubbing circles into her back. Tris groaned in response and pointed to Christina. Eric raised a pierced brown at Christina who started explaining the situation, still giggling. "Derek started flirting with Tris before he grabbed her ass, so, Trissy being Trissy broke his nose. It was pretty funny." Tris looked up at her with a glare.

"The only funny part about that was the ridiculous snort you made when you started laughing, Christina." Tris shot at her, which shut her up immediately. Tris smirked and leaned over to kiss Eric.

When Tris pulled back, she noticed that one of her initiates was missing, namely Cas. She saw a figure slip through the doors and stood up to follow her. "I'll be right back guys." Tris said as she was leaving.

Tris silently followed Cas through the halls to an all too familiar place. The Chasm. Of course he would want to meet her there, where only two other people in the compound knew about. Tris silently followed Cas down to Four's secret spot and climbed onto a ledge a few feet above the little outcropping.

"I never thought I would've seen you again, little sis." Tris heard Four say.

"You could never get rid of me, you should know this by now. Why didn't you tell me you were a Dauntless member? I almost had to guess which faction until you told me about Tris. Have you made a move on her yet?" Cas said as Tris silently cursed Four for mentioning her. And what was this 'making a move' crap about?

Tris heard Four sigh and start to speak again with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "First, I thought was obvious seeing as I wouldn't have stayed in Abnegation and the other factions annoy me too much. Second, no I have not _made a move_! She hates my guts and after her performance with initiation so far, I would rather not test my luck."

'_He finally gets it' _Tris thought with a smile which dropped when she heard his next sentence.

"I just need her to see that I'm the better man for her. Eric will just hurt her, he has no emotions and controls people out of fear. That's why I check her over when I see her, to make sure he doesn't do to her what Marcus did to us."

He did _not _just go there.

Tris was seething with anger by the time he was done and it took all of her willpower not to jump over the ledge and beat the crap out of Four.

"But apart from that, I need to know something Cas. I need to know your test results, what were they?" Four asked. He knew they didn't really care about Divergents, but people like Peter would gladly expose them to the Erudite for testing if the price was right.

"Dauntless." Cas replied with a shaking voice. She had heard about some of the people who were tested in the Erudite labs. The stories were nightmares and always ended in horror.

Four looked at her with very unbelieving eyes and asked again. This time when she replied, Tris had her phone out and was getting ready to send a text to Max.

"Fine, have it your way." A beat. "Dauntless and Erudite." Cas replied. Four smirked and said, "Dauntless and Abnegation. Guess you got the smarts, eh?" A smile came onto Cas' face at that.

"It explains a lot, really." She teased back at him. Four put on a mock offended face but started to laugh a minute later. After a few minutes, Four suddenly sobers up and so does Cas.

"Have you and mom started moving Divergents to the safe houses and scout sites?" Four asked her as Tris took out her phone and started to text Max.

'_Four and Cas talking now. Four asked her about moving Divergents around to safe houses and scout sites. - Tris'_

A few seconds later she felt a vibration.

'_Keep me posted. There will be a leaders meeting tomorrow to discuss what to do. Until then, gather what you can. – M'_

"No, they are going to start moving a few days after initiation ends so I can leave the compound without getting caught. We plan on moving the scouts first and waiting a few days until we move the others. The other factionless who aren't and have joined to help will be moved to separate safe houses a few blocks away from the Merciless Mart. The scouts will be scattered around Erudite headquarters along the rooftops. That's all we know so far." Cas responded to Four's question.

Four nodded as he soaked in the information. "Alright, you should be heading back to the dorms. Your friends might start to get suspicious, and that's the last thing we need right now. I'll let you know the next time we can meet, but I don't think it is going to be any time soon." He said as he hugged his sister.

Cas nodded against his chest and said goodnight. After Cas left, Four stayed for a few minutes just leaning against a boulder and thinking. When he got up to leave Tris waited a few minutes before following him out. She ran straight t her apartment and right into Eric. She stumbled back a few feet before feeling two strong arms steady her. Tris looked up to see two gray eyes staring down at her with concern and amusement shining in them. "Are you alright? You haven't looked this out of it since that one week a few months ago when you got practically no sleep."

Tris shook her head to clear it and hugged him tight. He responded in kind, but now wore a look of confusion. Tris stood up on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Four is plotting with the Factionless and moving Divergents around the city along with scouts and other non-Divergent Factionless for some reason. We have a meeting with Max and Veronica tomorrow morning to talk about it." Eric nodded against her shoulder and suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"Eric! What the hell!" Tris shouted as he ran with her in his arms back to their apartment. After he opened the door and stepped inside, he finally let Tris down, who was wearing the most adorable pouting face in Eric's opinion. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. When his lips were a mere centimeter away from hers, he whispered against them, "You sound like you had fun playing spy. Now I want to have fun playing I caught the spy."

**And there's that. Hoped you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't out anything out in a while, but as I said before I plan to get out a few chapters this weekend. Four day weekend baby! That'll be fun. Guess who bought tickets for Wizard World Comic Con Cleveland on Saturday last night? I DID! Let me know if you are going and if you're going as someone. I'll be there as the 11****th**** Doctor from Doctor Who. Anyways, I'll see you initiates next time!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	11. Leaders Meeting

**Hey guys! Wow, two chapters in two days… I think I'm sick. Just kidding, but this hasn't happened since I started this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter Initiates! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters inside of this story… Except my OC's… THOSE ARE MINE!**_

_**The One and Only**_

_**Chapter 11: Leaders Meeting**_

It was five in the morning and in the whole compound, only four people were awake. Okay, half-awake but still, it counts.

Sitting around a dark wood table in plush office chairs were the four leaders of Dauntless. One had her head on the table, another woman was laying _on _the table, one man had a dark gray jacket propped under his head as he laying half of his body on one chair and his feet on another chair, and the final man was standing at the head of the table trying to gather papers together.

"Maaaaaaaaax, why are we here so god damn early? And did you _really _have to flip my mattress to wake me up? A simple shout would've worked!" Veronica said angrily, her voice muffled by the table.

"She has a point Max. I know this is important, but you really could've given us a few more hours of sleep. I don't think Eric's even awake anymore. And please, knock next time." Tris said from her spot on the table.

Max blushed at that and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "It's not my fault you two were naked. How the hell was _I _supposed to know that? Maybe next time you should lock your door." He shot at Tris, who was currently drawing a mustache on Eric with a pen. "We did lock it. You unlocked it with your stupid master key." Tris deadpanned back to him, not even turning from her masterpiece. Max mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'Shut up' and went back to work.

When Tris was done drawing on her boyfriend, she pulled out her phone and took a picture. She sent it to Veronica who laughed and suddenly hopped up from the table to walk to a cabinet near one end of the room. She grabbed a roll of duct tape and held it up to show Tris, who immediately smiled in approval. Tris grabbed Eric's arms and held them together over his head in an 'X' shape. Veronica taped them together and them she taped them to the back of the chair. Next came the feet. Tris propped one leg on the arm rest and held it there for Veronica to tape. After they did the same with the other leg, Veronica taped Eric's waist to the chair so he would have a harder time moving around.

When the two female leaders were done, they started to giggle and they both took out their phones to take pictures. Tris sent it to Christina and Uri before she set it as her background.

When Max heard the two girls giggling, he glanced up with a confused expression on his face before he saw what they were giggling at. He smiled at their antics and went back to work.

A few minutes later, Max was finally done sorting through his papers and organizing. "Alright, we actually have some things we have to discuss. So if you could please stop hazing your fellow leader that would be much appreciated." Max told the two girls who were currently seeing who could bounce the most paper balls off of Eric and make it into a trash can they moved over to them. "Now, which one of you is going to wake up Eric?" Max asked. Tris pointed to Veronica not even a second after he finished. Veronica gave her an 'Are you kidding me? Look' but still woke the leader up. By going over to the water cooler by the cabinets, grabbing a tiny cup filled to the brim, and walking back over to dump it all over Eric, mainly his head.

Eric spluttered awake at the sudden coolness over the top half of his body and tried to wipe off the water, but when he tried to move his hands he found he couldn't. The same with his legs. He rolled his eyes and looked over to his girlfriend and Veronica, who were currently holding onto each other to stay upright they were laughing so hard. When he caught Tris' eye he put on his best pouting face and his eyes just _begged _her to come over and release him. Tris just laughed harder and sat down in a chair next to Veronica. Max rolled his eyes but started to talk anyways when the girls were down to giggles. Eric shot him an unbelieving look when he didn't help him.

"The reason I dragged you all here this morning is because we have an update on Four. Tris found out some very interesting things last night that I'm sure she wants to share with the rest of us. If you will Tris." Max said in a serious tone that sobered everyone up. They did, however, keep Eric tied to the chairs.

"I followed Four and his little sister, Cassandra, last night after I saw her slip out of the cafeteria doors. She went to a spot in the Chasm where Four has his little _secret spot_. It's accessible by a hidden pathway, so I'm guessing she had met him down there the day she and the other initiates arrived here. They started talking about Divergence, which by the way they both are, and how it involved the Factionless. They've met before," That took the others by surprise. " in the Factionless Sector with their mother. They talked about moving Divergents to safe houses, scouts, and non-Divergent Factionless. They will start moving a few days after initiation is done."

Everyone was milling over what Tris had said until she spoke again. "I think they're planning a rebellion against Erudite. They plan to move the Factionless to a house a few blocks away from the Merciless Mart, which isn't that far from Erudite Headquarters. Cassandra also said that they were setting up scouts along the rooftops surrounding Erudite HQ." Again, everyone was milling through the information they had just been told.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours, but was just a few minutes. The silence was broken when veronica spoke, "What do we do? We have no proof to back this up to the other factions if we tell them. Erudite would probably think we're crazy, well crazier, and Candor would just laugh in our faces. We're backed into a corner." Everyone nodded.

"We could send out guards to patrol the Factionless Sector 24/7. I'm not sure how the Abnegation would feel about it, but it would provide some sort of source for information." Eric told the group. Tris immediately started to shake her head. "It won't work. Evelyn is keeping this locked up tight. I wouldn't be surprised if only a handful of people knew the full plan. I wouldn't be worth it to risk the lives of Dauntless members out there." She responded.

"Well, we certainly can't not do anything about this. If we let it go on, it will only manifest into something we won't be able to control." Max told everyone.

"There really isn't much we _can _do. If word of this gets out anywhere, Dauntless is sure to be blamed along with the Factionless. How would they have gotten their weapons? How would the Dauntless know where to patrol? How did they get their information? There would be too much suspicion on our part. It's best if we keep this low and the Eatons under severe watch. The weapons room is under surveillance and guarded all day, every day. Serums are to be put into vaults only accessible by the four of us. No one leaves the compound without a leader knowing exactly where they're going and an escort. I'm guessing that Cassandra came here for a reason. If she can't leave and neither can Four, that cuts off something vital to the Factionless." Eric told them. The leaders nodded and Tris finally went over to untie him. Eric thanked her and she sat back down in her chair.

"That still doesn't explain what we're going to do with the Factionless. We can't leave them be like that, it's too risky. We need some way to block off the Factionless Sector without looking suspicious." Veronica said.

They all sat there and thought for a minute, but no one could come up with an answer. They all looked at each other hoping someone had an answer. It was Veronica who asked the question they had all been dreading to answer.

"What the hell do we do now? The whole faction system could be at risk and we're the only ones who know! The four of us could be putting our whole city at risk right now." Veronica stated with anger and a hint of worry in her voice.

"Veronica, right now the only way to solve this whole mess is to kill off half of the Factionless Sector. If we kill their leader, then we will have a lot of angry Factionless coming after us because of one person. If we kill a whole Sector, then the Abnegation will be after us. I'm sure the Amity as well. Right now, we are in a no win situation and things need to be thought over very thoroughly." Max told her in a calm tone. This seemed to calm Veronica, but not very much.

"She is right, though. Leaving them as they are would be one of the worst things we've ever done. If we want to avoid a collapse of the system, we need to find a way to monitor the Factionless without them noticing. We have a month to figure this whole thing out. If we don't have a plan we need one we can automatically turn to, no matter the consequences that will keep the city in balance. And if that means killing then it means killing." Eric said in a grim voice, speaking what everyone was thinking.

"We need to figure out a way to get the Factionless' plans. For all we know, they could be planning something completely different, or they could be bluffing. Now, the odds of those two things… not very likely. But, it could happen. Maybe. Ok, maybe not but still." Veronica stated and ended in a small voice when Tris raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, and next thing you know they'll come running to our doors trying to sell homemade cookies. I don't think so." Tris said with sarcasm prominent in her voice.

"We may not know what to do with the Factionless, but what do we do about Four and Cassandra?" Eric asked while propping his chin on his hand. The thoughtful looks were back and so was the silence.

"We shouldn't do anything." Tris said, surprising everyone, Eric looked at her like she was crazy while Max looked at her with a thoughtful face. "Care to share why not?" Max asked her.

"Because if he knows what he's up to, imagine what will happen. He could expose something, or threaten us, or go crying to his mother and start an attack on Dauntless. As much as I hate to say this, doing something to Four is just too damn risky. His sister, however, can be dealt with. She has no _real _status here. We could give her the memory serum and throw her to the Factionless. She would remember nothing of Dauntless or her family." Everyone looked at Tris with a disbelieving look, like the sweet Abnegation girl that first came here could think like that.

"That's… a very plausible option right now Tris. A little barbaric, but it could work." Max said while nodding. Veronica and Eric seemed to accept this slowly and started to nod as well. "I think what everyone needs to do is go home and sleep on these options. We will meet again tomorrow at a more _reasonable _time and there will be no nudeness when I come and get you two tomorrow morning. Got it?" He gave pointed stares to Tris and Eric as he said this, and they both blushed a brilliant red.

"Yes mother." They responded at the same time with a synchronized eye roll. They stood up and Eric walked over to put his arm around Tris' waist while hers went around his. They walked out after a goodbye and Veronica followed them soon after. Max stayed behind for a minute after Veronica left to clean up after the female leaders mess. 'They call themselves adults.' Max thought to himself with a small smile on his face. It had been a while since he had worked with other carefree leaders. The three before his now had been serious and straight to the point. While Veronica, Eric, and Tris can be serious when they need to be, it's nice to have fun around the offices and in meetings. Especially when Tris had Veronica come with her to the Abnegation meeting last week and couldn't help but prank the council. The duo had dissolved laxatives in the water and couldn't stop laughing when the leaders started rushing out one by one.

That was fun to watch on the cameras. Plus, Uriah was proud of his sister when they watched the tape, as was Zeke. It was a good day, especially when Max saw the look of recognition on Andrew Prior's face when he saw that the person who had made him shit for 20 minutes, was his daughter, at the Choosing Ceremony yesterday.

Now that, was priceless.

**And there's that. I hope you liked it. It turned out a little shorter than I wanted, but I'm still satisfied with it. I don't know if I'll be able to update again this weekend. I'm hoping, but I'm not 100 percent sure. I'm currently working on re-writing a story I planned to have posted months ago, but it got all fucked up so, yeah. Again, I'm sorry if I don't but I hope you enjoyed this chappie Initiates! Thanks for reading!**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25**


	12. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Dear My Wonderful Initiates,**

**First, I would like to apologize for my absence. I haven't sent out anything in what, two weeks? I'm sorry that I was not able to get another chapter out before now. I know this story has gone a long way and I am very pleased that you all actually want to read this story, but I regret to inform you that I will be putting **_**The One and Only **_**on an official hiatus for an unknown period of time. Again, I am terribly sorry but I just got news about my grandmother. The doctors think she only has two weeks to live and I just have no incentive to write right now. Please do not think I am ignoring you because I'm not. I love all of you. You guys are my reason for writing and want to write for you, but it would just turn out bad and I don't want to give you all bad things. I will return to this story eventually but I just do not know when the time will be. If I do update, there will be no official update times. They will be sporadic but the chapters will be long. There will also be a shit ton of testing for school coming which makes absolutely no sense since we have to take final exams in three months, yet we're taking like 8,000,000 tests now. I honest to God hate my school right now. They're a bunch of idiots who have absolutely no logic or sense in them. People are so stupid some times. Do you ever get a feeling where you just want to hit something or throw something or shoot something just because people piss you off? That's about me right now. 24/7. I've already broken three pencils tonight just trying to do my math homework. Anyways, I will be back to this story eventually, I just do not know when. I'm sorry I am letting you all down, but I just can't write at the moment. I'll see you again Initiates.**

** ~TheOneAndOnly25 **


End file.
